Creature Fear
by sierraquinn
Summary: Bella lives alone with her mom in Seattle, WA. That is until Renee moves in her new boyfriend Edward! Will Bella be able to deal with the fact that her mom is a cougar and that she is super attracted to her moms boyfriend? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>"Then I was all like, bitch please!"<p>

Lauren Mallory seemed to drone on forever about stupid shit that didn't even matter. I honestly just wanted to take a pencil and stab her in the fucking neck. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit drastic.. But I had to sit behind her and Jessica Stanley in grade 12 English and it was only the end of September.

The new teacher was trying to direct the lesson but she honestly had no authority over a class of senior students, especially the fact that she's new didn't make them listen. Mike Newton was passing a football across the class to Tyler Crowley while some little Asian tried to intercept it.. I think his name is Derek? _No.._ Maybe it started with an E? It didn't matter anyway he was obnoxious and I ignored most of these people anyway.

Finally the bell rang signaling class was over and it was now lunch break. I sighed gratefully and stood up with my bag and went towards the door of the room and made my way outside and over to the Pit. There were already a few people there lighting there cigarettes, but I didn't see him yet. Thankfully it was a nice day considering how late in the season it was. I had worn jean shorts, with a simple purple tank-top and flip flops. My long brown hair was up in a pony, and when the sun peeked out from the clouds the warmth felt nice on the back of my neck.

"Hey, beautiful." I heard him before I saw him.

He wrapped his arms around my middle from behind and spun me around causing a fit of giggles. He set me down and I turned and slapped his arm as he lit up a smoke. He offered me one, per-usual but I declined every time. We stood in the pit for a few moments just basking in the sun before heading to the cafeteria and seeing if there was anything edible on the menu today. Nope. Making our way outside again we got into my truck and he pulled out a joint. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Are you sure?" He winked.

"Jasper, you are already going to get me in trouble with the smell of that shit." I laughed.

"Never living your life on the edge.." He sighed shaking his head lighting it up.

I sprayed some body spray on myself before I climbed out of the truck and headed back to class. Jasper disappeared for the rest of the day, he didn't show up in Trig nor was he waiting for me at my truck at the end of the day. I shrugged to myself. It wasn't unusual for the boy to disappear.

Driving home by myself was quick because Jasper usually made me drop him off somewhere or go to the store before coming home with me, so I made it home pretty quickly. My eyebrows scrunched together when I saw a small moving truck out front.

I lived with my mom in Seattle, WA. It was just the two of us in the big house I've been growing up in since I was born. My parents divorced when I was two and my father Charlie moved to Forks. A small town more than 3 hours away. Renee had raised me, if you could call it that, since then. I usually go down for a month during summer to spend time with Charlie but Forks is one of the most boring towns ever. So I haven't been in a while. My mother dated on and off never one to settle down and Charlie was still madly in love with her and still heartbroken that she had divorced him.

Now that I was almost 18 I figured I wouldn't have to stay with my air-head mother anymore. Since my mother had legal custody of me I couldn't go anymore. I had tried that once and she psycho actually called the police to bring me home. I would much rather live with Charlie. Even though Forks was a hell hole I would much rather be there then here with Renee.

But what was with this moving truck out front?

Climbing out of the red beast of a truck I drove I walked up the front lawn and in up the porch and inside the cream coloured house. Boxes lay by the front door almost tripping me and I noticed none of our stuff is packed up? Then where did this shit come from? I was confused. Kicking my shoes off in the front hall and making my way into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge a took a quick swig.

Then I heard voices coming towards me. Not just one like usual.

"Bella?" I heard my mother say

"In the kitchen. Hey, mom.. We aren't moving are we?" I joked, "Because if we are, somebody forgot to tell me."

"Actually.." My mom said nervously entering the kitchen.

_She was never nervous._

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, and they will be staying with us.. For a while. Hopefully more then that." She smiled genuinely.

_It's been awhile since I've seen that._

"Bella.. Meet Edward."

A man with reddish brown hair walked into the kitchen and stood beside my mother. He was tall. Really tall, probably 6'2 and looked around 25 years old. He had bright green eyes and wore a cute little smile. I raised my eyebrows and tried to give a friendly smile.

"Is he a coworker or something?" I asked taking another sip of water.

"No, Bella.. He's my boyfriend."

You could have heard a pin drop, but instead the only noise that was heard was the crash of my water bottle hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>So I want to try the daily updates thing.. (Daily updates with short chapters?) I think I can do it and I hope you all enjoy! Sorry about the mess, I currently have no beta.. but I try my best with the editing! Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

I grabbed a dish towel hanging on the stove and immediately soaked up the cold water. Renee looked mortified and Edward looked all kinds of awkward, but the linked hands didn't escape my attention. I blushed embarrassed by my outburst and I would probably hear it from my mom later. I stepped forward and offered my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." I smiled as politely as I could.

"Like wise." He wore a tight lipped smile and shook my hand briefly.

Even though it was only a second or two I felt a little tingle in my hand and missed it once he pulled away.

"Great, now that you two have met, Bella will you help move boxes?" Renee smiled dragging Edward out of the room.

I would be lying if I said I didn't check his ass out as he left. I groaned as I went out to the truck and found the lightest box I could with the word "Clothes" written on it in black sharpie. I carried it upstairs and towards my moms room.. Because he would be staying there, right? I cringed and walked into my moms room dropping the box.

There the two were making out in the middle of the room but jumped apart when the box was dropped with a loud bang. There was a red tint on Edward's cheeks and an emotion in his eyes I couldn't understand and Renee just glared and rolled her eyes.

"God.. I should really learn to knock," I was going to add more but instead I did a total 180 and went to my room.

Seriously, what did a hot piece of ass like Edward see in my mother? My mother wasn't ugly by any means. She had short light brown hair and blue eyes and freckles sprinkled across her face. She was pretty fit for her age but you could see the creases at the corners of her eyes and the wrinkles may or may not have been appearing on her forehead recently. She had a bubbly personality but honestly she was a nasty person most of the time.. to me anyway.

How does she manage to get one of the most sexiest men I had ever seen as her boyfriend and I got nothing.

_What did he see in her?_ She couldn't cook, she didn't know how to load the washing machine properly and she didn't even know what Windex was. I practically raised myself and taught her along the way. It wasn't like we had any money or anything so he wasn't a gold digger.

Sighing miserably I pulled out my homework and did it all in less than an hour and went downstairs to start a simple dinner of spaghetti. I heard the television on in the living room and I definitely didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on in there and the moving truck wasn't outside anymore but a silver Volvo was. Was that Edward's car? It was nice.. Shiny.

"Hey, mom! I made dinner. It's on the counter so help yourself." I said quickly as I walked past the front room quickly not looking in but using my peripheral vision to see that two figures were sitting on the couch.

I pulled on my coat and put on my shoes while grabbing my keys - that's right, I'm a master multitask-er.. _note sarcasm_ - and headed to my truck and climbing in and the smell of marijuana flooded my senses instantly.

I didn't know where I was going but maybe I would take Jasper up on that offer..

"What!" I shrieked.

"You heard me," Jasper said between laughs. "Your mom is a total milf!"

I almost gagged. I sat beside Jasper on his worn out black leather sofa in his basement and my stomach was now growling for food. I had just finished telling him the horror story which was my life and my mom was playing the bad guy that got all the good things.

"You are so gross.. That is my mom, dude."

"Pussy is pussy."

Rolling my eyes I reached across him and grabbed the bag of plain chips sitting on the end table and started munching, not my favourite but I was hungry. We were watching _Tosh.0_ and I laughed at Daniel's antics. I started laughing so much I couldn't stop and Jasper joined in and honestly I didn't even know what was so funny but the high was feeling good.

Jasper ordered a pizza and we laughed for twenty minutes about how he did an English accent on to phone to the pizza lady before going out to his car and driving downtown to pick it up. Jasper went in to pick it up and I made him stop at some random convenience store so I could buy a bag of better tasting chips. As I climbed out of the car Jasper slapped my ass which left my giggling as I entered the store and browsed the chips for what seemed like only five-seconds but when I received a text from Jasper I realized I had been in here for almost ten minutes.

"Bella?" My eyes went wide and I looked towards the man that said my name. His green eyes striking.

I squealed when Jasper came up from behind me wrapping his arms around my middle and kissing my neck.

"Why are you taking so long?" He sighed into my hair.

"Jasper.. This is Edward."

"Hey man!" Jasper shook his hand and winked. "Congratulations!"

"Jasper!" I said wide-eyed. Was he seriously congratulating him on doing my mom! "Edward this is my.. friend Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." He was doing the tight lipped smile thing again.

"Well, this was thoroughly awkward.." I mumbled.

"Yeah.. I'll see you later." Edward bolted towards the exit with nothing in his hands.

Jasper payed for my chips and we went back to his house before we passed out. When I awoke it was almost eleven and Jasper had his arm around me as we lay beside one another on the couch. I kissed his cheek and left as silently as I could.

When I got home all the lights were out and it was like I hadn't even been missed.. _maybe I hadn't._

* * *

><p><em>Viola! Chapter 2 :) How is everyone liking this? Let me know and thanks for reading! I might post chapter 3 later, if not tomorrow! Until then. <em>

_ps. Sorry for the still un-beta'd mess _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

My mother sang in an unusual sing-song voice. _Why was she being so nice to me?_ I groaned and rolled over in bed only to see it was 10 o'clock on this lovely Saturday morning. Did she not understand the sacredness of sleeping in on a weekend? Throwing back my purple bed covers I slowly stood up and made my way to my door, unlocking it and opening it.

"What?" I answered sleepily.

"Can you run to the store for me quickly?"

I groaned and pulled off my pajamas reaching blindly into my dresser and pulling out whatever I found. Jean shorts and a navy blue v-neck. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and made my way downstairs and slipped on my converse and grabbed my truck keys. My mother was in the kitchen humming about, which was weird, she never goes in the kitchen. I peeked in to see her staring at the dishwasher with confusion.

"What am I getting at the store?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Milk." She answered without looking at me. "Edward went to get some last night, but said they didn't have any." She finally found the start button and pressed it.

"Right.. So did you ever think about telling me about your secret boyfriend before moving him in here?"

"Not like it's any of your business but we've been dating for eight months and I didn't want to bring him around because I didn't want him to meet you. God knows you would have scared him off with you snippy comments and rotten attitude." Renee said like it was nothing.

I needed to get out of here before I snapped.

Heading to the store was uneventful and buying milk went over smoothly. It was a certain silver Volvo that cut me off near downtown and almost made me crash that pissed me off. What was his problem? I followed him home as well as I could, but my truck could only go so fast and he was a speed demon. I rounded the corner of my street and that mother fucker had took my spot in the driveway so I had to park on the road. _Great._

"Hey what's your problem?" I demanded when I entered the house and found him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Pardon me?" He stood up standing in front of me.

"You cut me off!" I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"You obviously don't know how to drive. Typical woman."

"Bastard!"

I couldn't help myself when my hands met his chest and I shoved him backwards. I practically growled and I stormed out of the house and to my truck.

...

"Prick! I fucking hate him! I can't believe him."

I could hear myself getting annoying but I just couldn't stop saying how much I hated him. Jasper watched me pace back and forth and I swear I was putting a hole in through the concrete floor of his basement. He lit another smoke and just rolled his eyes when I told the story over again.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the couch. "Don't let him get to you, he's obviously just an asshole. Just think.. A few more months and you can go live with your dad just like you want," I smiled. "Or you can move in with me, we can even share a bed." He winked and I slapped his arm laughing.

Jasper and I hung out for awhile after that. I helped him with his homework and he made me watch Austin Powers with him. Which in my opinion was a stupid ass movie, but he seemed to love it. We went for a walk down to a park and he chased pigeons while I tried not to buckle over in laughter. Eventually a bird pooped on him, I think he had it coming to him. We decided to go over to our friend Rosalie's house for a swim. She lived in a huge house and her parents were gone away for the weekend and it was more than likely not just going to be a few close friends.

Jasper was going to pack his stuff and get ready and then come and pick me up. So I went home and the house was dark. I quickly ran in and fished around in my drawer in the dark looking for a bathing suit quickly. I found a pair of black bikini bottoms and as fate would have it I couldn't find the matching top so I grabbed a blue bikini top with the tiny strings. I groaned as I tried to do the pair of strings up at my back but just couldn't get it tight enough to stay without falling off.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in!" I called out.

The door opened and I had my back turned still trying to do up the strings.

"Hey, could you do me up?" I asked. "Sorry about early.." The strings tightened as they were in the process of being tied in a knot. "I was grumpy and was mad about the whole move thing." Knot tied, warm fingers on my spine. "I wish you just would have told me mom.."

I turned around and was not face to face. I was face to chest. I gasped and looked up into his green eyes which were wide like my own. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and blue jeans and being this close to him I could smell how great he smelt. Biting my lip and looking up at him I turned around and grabbed my bag trying to distract myself.

"Sorry.. I thought you were my mom. But I guess I should be saying sorry to you anyway."

"Yes you should." He said with no emotion.

I raised my eyebrows expecting my apology from him and he gave me a smirk. He knew I was looking for one and I knew by that look I wasn't gonna get it.

"Where's my apology?" I tried.

"I don't know, where is it?"

_Childish._ This is what this has seriously resorted to?

"Get out of my room." I growled.

He turned swiftly and slammed the door to my room and I heard his car peal away. Looking out the window I saw he had parked on the road and Jasper had just pulled into my driveway. I smiled and pulled on my shorts and shirt before meeting him at the door.

"Ready to go beautiful?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>So I've had the worst day ever so far, and work is just awful. I can't wait to go for a swim, it is so hot here! Thank you all for reading! Your reviews are just lovely :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM of course owns Twilight. **

_This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I apologize now. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, pass the ball!"<p>

Rosalie's backyard was so crowded with people I almost bumped into someone every time I turned around. I had just climbed out of the pool, passing the ball to Mike Loser Newton and Jasper handed me my wine cooler. I sipped it gratefully. Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett sat behind the bar playing loud booming music to match his boisterous personality.

I found a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders as it was almost ten at night during the fall and it was pretty cold. Good thing Rosalie's pool was heated. Jasper and I sat on some random lawn chairs away from everyone just talking about anything and everything. Making fun of the drunks stumbling around and girls trying to hard to get guys attention. Eventually I emptied my bottle and we walked over to the deck and took a seat on the bar stools.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett smiled. "Looking good in that bikini, huh? Really filling it out." He winked.

Rosalie slapped him upside the head and Emmett slapped her ass. I blushed a deep red color and looked away as Jasper grabbed me something else to drink.

"It seems like Emmett is not the only one to notice." Rosalie whispered in my ear as she walked by to go and talk to Jessica.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and jumped when I felt Jasper's arm wrap around my shoulders. I smiled and took the bottle he offered and took a long swig. We ended up going back in the pool a few more times and the crowd started to die down slowly and by 2 in the morning it was just the four of us. I crawled onto Rosalie's couch with a blanket ignoring the laughing of my friends around me and drifted off to sleep.

...

An annoying beeping sound awoke me and I grabbed my head as soon as I lifted my head. I groaned and put the pillow over my head trying to ignore it. I smiled when it stopped finally and relaxed into the soft sofa. I was almost to a peaceful sleep when the beeping started again. I growled and sat up quickly which I instantly regretted and looked for the source of this evil disturbing noise. Finally I found it and realized it was my cellphone.

"What?" I answered.

"Where are you?" My mom yelled.

"I'm at Rosalie's. What do you want?"

"It would have been nice of you to tell me last night instead of leaving me worrying." She said in an even voice.

"Sorry-"

"That's another thing! Yelling at Edward and shoving him! How dare you? I want you home right now, you're grounded." Renee started yelling again.

"What!" I yelled back but winced. "He's the one who cut me off and won't apologize to me!"

"Stop making up stories, Bella! Get home. Now."

And with that she hung up. I threw my phone onto the sofa opposite of me and flopped back down onto the pillow and sighed heavily. After a few minutes I grabbed some Advil and a glass of water and drank it before catching a cab ride home. When I paid the cabbie I realized I had left my phone at Rosalie's and I sighed miserably before trudging into the house. Edward was sitting on the sofa in the living room, he didn't even look at me as I went by.

I glared at him though.

Stomping up stairs and slamming my door I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

...

I opened my eyes and looked around my room, then out the window realizing how dark it had gotten. It must have been around 5 o'clock? My stomach agreed when it growled with hunger and I sat up and made my way downstairs in search of food. Everything was quiet except the low murmur of voices from the TV, I peeked in a saw Edward sleeping on the couch and noticed my moms car was gone so she probably got called to work.

Glancing in the fridge and freezer, there was of course nothing. Renee certainly couldn't cook, and she certainly didn't buy the groceries. That was something I also did. Being tired and lazy I made a simple dinner of chicken, potatoes and veggies. After making two plates, one in each hand, I made my way into the living room and used my foot to nudge Edwards leg.

_He didn't move._

So I nudged him again and nothing. So I used a little bit of a harder nudge.. _Okay, I kicked him._ He start up quickly rubbing his leg, glaring daggers at me. Rolling my eyes I handed him the plate of steaming food and sat down beside him on the couch. He moved over a bit and out of the corner of my eye I saw him just looking at me, his mouth hung open a bit. I continued to eat my food and grabbed the remote changing it to The Discovery Channel. Shark Week was on. Score.

Sharks were the reason I didn't go swimming in the ocean, that and that I was terrified of deep water. My feet not being able to touch the ground absolutely scared the shit out of me. Only figuratively, not literally.

After watching some crazy shark attacks and clearing my plate I grabbed mine and Edwards empty plate and made my way to the kitchen, washing them by hand instead of using the dishwasher. After putting them in the dish rack to dry and wrapping up and putting the left overs away I turned to leave but jumped when I saw Edward standing awkwardly in the doorway. Putting my hand over my heart I laughed quietly at myself.

"Dinner was really good.." He said looking at the floor.

"Sorry I couldn't make something better.. I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow." I sighed and shrugged.

It was quiet for a few moments and I grabbed a dish towel and started drying some of the dishes, Edward stood there still.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly.

I turned my head to tell him it was no problem, but he wasn't in the doorway anymore. For a minute I wondered if he even was there to begin with.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all your kind reviews and thanks to all those story alerters! It means a lot. I don't know if I will get a chance to update tomorrow, work has got me really busy this weekend (when is was suppose to be my weekend off *grrrr*) <em>

_Also, it really is Shark Week, and I love Andy Samberg who is hosting it? I don't know what to call it but he is like the spokes person for Shark Week? Bella's fear is actually my fear, sharks are really the reason I won't swim in the ocean and I hate deep water. I have a pool in my backyard and I don't go farther than the shallow end! I'm, such a baby._

_ANYWAYS, sorry for that long note I am so chatty today.. and I'm late for a meeting, so have a good weekend!_

_~sierraquinn_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

I called as I came into the house with bags of groceries. After going to bed last night after dinner I woke up and did my usual school routine, it was a little boring without Jasper and Gods knows where he wound up, then after school I did a little grocery shopping.

My mom didn't come greet me at the door to at least help but Edward did. So that must mean she was at work.. either still or got called in. I smiled gratefully as I went and unload the rest of the bags from the truck and brought them into the kitchen. Edward had already started putting things away and the things he didn't know where they went I showed him.

After that I went upstairs to call Jasper but I then remembered I had left my phone at Rosalie's.  
>I lay on my bed grabbing my backpack and pulling out my homework and finishing what I could. I then booted up my laptop and did a little research on this paper I had due in a few weeks. I jumped when I heard the front door slam, I creeped out of my room and heard slightly loud banging at the door.<br>Walking into the living room I saw Edward sitting in the lazy boy with a straight face. The knocking continued.

"Edward, who is at the door?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No one." He glanced at me.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the front door and I heard Edward scrambling to get up and follow me. Flinging the door open I was met with a guy who was about 5'8, very slim, dirty blonde hair - almost brown - and deep brown eyes. He was attractive, he also had a perfect smile.

"Hello, is Edward-"

"Go away, Ben." Edward growled slamming the door in his face. "Edward!" I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door again.

"I take it you still haven't-" Ben started.

"Get lost, Ben! Stay the fuck out of my life!" He yelled and stormed off.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"My best friend won't talk to me.. I don't even know if we are friends anymore."

"I'm so sorry.." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I've been trying to explain to him, but he won't listen to me.." He shook his head.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. Ben looked absolutely crushed. He started to walk down the wooden porch steps and towards his small silver car, his hands in his pockets. I wanted to say something to him to comfort him ever, why was Edward such a dick to people? I had a feeling this wasn't the last I'd see of Ben. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their friendship. I then tried to picture Edward having any friends and laughed.

After watching Ben drive away, I stormed back into the house and with my hands on my hips stood in front of Edward, he rolled his eyes. That mother-

"What's your problem?"

"You're in the way of the TV." He rolled his eyes, _again._

Grabbing the remote I turned it off.

"Hey!" He stood up.

"First you're an asshole to me, when I don't even know and haven't done anything wrong. You are living in my house, in case you didn't remember. Then you are being mean to some poor guy-"

"That's none of your business!" He almost yelled.

"I'm still expecting that apology." I said softly.

I turned away huffing and grabbing my coat off the hook and heading to my truck. I couldn't stand him. I hated him. _Loathed_ him.

* * *

><p>"What's his problem?"<p>

That is what I was wondering. I was sitting in Rose's kitchen as we talked over coffee. I talked more than she did for once, telling her about this jerk I had to live with. Ranting on about him got tiring after awhile, I only had so much hate in me. I had never actually hated anyone before. Sure I didn't like the kids I went to school with, but I didn't hate them. But Edward just got under my skin and being in the same room as him made me angry.

"Maybe you should just move out." Rose said rising from her seat and setting her cup in the sink.

"I've tried that before. Remember how well that one worked out?" I sighed into my hands.

Just then Emmett strolled into the house with a bag of Chinese take out and a big goofy grin on is cute face. He walked over to Rose and gave her a kiss before she took the bag from him and served us our food. After that we watched a scary movie about some killer who held a grudge against these stupid teenagers who didn't know you are suppose to run outside and not upstairs. Horror movies are _stupid_, and they are not scary. Just plain ridiculous.

Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the couch before it was half way through the movie, I stay a bit longer before I took the hint and left. It was already around eleven, and it was very dark. Clouds drifted over the moon blocking any light, leaving darkness. I could barely find my truck. Driving home was worse. Fog startled to roll in and the city seemed dead. It wasn't that late, where were all the cars?

I pulled into my driveway and the house was of course, dark. Running from my truck to the porch I tried my best to find the keyhole to quickly unlock it, that ended up being about two minutes of my heart in my throat. _Okay, maybe horror movies did scare me.. just a little bit though_. Finally making it into the house I closed and locked the door, kicking off my shoes and dropping my keys on the small table at the front door and making my way through the dark house.

I bumped into a table or two as I made my way into the kitchen opening the fridge door. There was a variety of food and drink from my little shopping trip earlier, but I just grabbed a bottle of water. Turning around I saw something move in the dark and I screamed. Yeah, I screamed like the girl I am.

The light switch was quickly turned on and Edward stood there rubbing his eyes. He was in dark blue and green plaid boxers and a white wife beater. He must have been sleeping and I woke him up. Good.

"What the hell.." He murmured tiredly.

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Yeah, well you woke me up." He raised an eyebrow as if he was expecting an apology.

Like he was going to get one.

"Cool."

"Weren't you suppose to be grounded?" He said in a mean tone.

"Weren't _you_ suppose to apologize to me?" I asked.

He said nothing. I grabbed a banana and peeled it and ate it while rummaging through the cupboards for something else to eat. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye standing with his hands clenched at his sides before he turned abruptly stomping upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.

Was he seriously that annoyed that I wouldn't apologize? _Honestly I didn't care._

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, a bit messy.. I didn't have a lot of time to edit. Oh well, I just really wanted to get a chapter up. Sorry about yesterday I was really busy. I'm not sure about an update tomorrow either, but I'll try my best! If I do post tomorrow it will be sometime after dinner time. So after 6pm here (EDT- Eastern Daylight Time) So it's about 12:30 AM here right now and I'm exhausted. Gotta get up early and meet up with the Fam Jam because we are taking a trip to the zoo, lets hope for nice weather. <em>

_Sorry for all my chatting, I'm like an old lady at a Sunday Social. Anyways, thanks to all my readers and thank you for all the kind reviews, I love 'em! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6<span>_

* * *

><p>"Hold on, I'm coming!"<p>

I had just had a shower when I heard knocking at the front door, so I wrapped myself in a towel and tried my best not to fall down the stairs and opened the door quickly when I saw a sly smile. Jasper looked good, better then the last time he disappeared. His blonde curls flopped on his forehead, he definitely needed a haircut.

"You're _coming_, huh?" He winked. I groaned at his sick dirty mind.

"What do you want?" I smiled, holding the towel to my body.

He held up my cellphone and smiled.

I quickly grabbed it from him and saw all the missed calls and texts. I thanked him and let him take a seat in the living room. At Rose's the other day she had said she didn't see my phone so I figured when she said that it meant Jasper must have found it.

"Just let me get dressed, okay?"

"Why? You look good the way you are." He winked again.

Laughing, I ran past the kitchen and upstairs to my room, quickly throwing on a pair of black shorts and a simple light green t-back tank top. I brushed my hair out quickly and used a blow-dryer to what I could, but my hair was so thick and long it took forever to dry. Shrugging, I skipped back downstairs and Jasper still sat on the couch and smiled at me when I walked into the room. He had taken off his jacket and hung it over the lazy boy chair, and the TV was on.

"Hungry?" I asked, because I sure was.

"Yeah." He smiled standing up and followed me to the kitchen.

"You can just watch TV, not to be sexist.. but I don't think there is much you can do in the kitchen to help make dinner."

He put a hand over his heart and faked hurt.

"Bella, Bella. You have yet to learn a thing or two from me." He smiled before gathering ingredients.

What to eat was totally his idea, but I did make a mean pizza. I turned on the radio that played old rock music. I swayed while I rolled the dough, an Jasper laughed at me while he cut the veggies and other toppings. Spreading the sauce across the perfect dough Jasper put the toppings on and we put it into the oven smiling at our work. Now we just had to wait for it to be done. While waiting we - well _I_ - decided to clean.

Washing dishes in the sink Jasper did some drying but he was mostly trying to do his Elvis dance moves, distracting me and making me laugh uncontrollably. He grabbed some of the powder I was using earlier for the dough and threw it at me, getting all over my shirt. I gasped and threw some back at him, hitting him in the face. He coughed for a second before chasing me and I ran around the corner and bumped into something hard and fell backwards.

But thankfully the ground didn't come.

I looked up and saw a very confused Edward and realized his arm was around my waist. I inhaled through my nose and bit my lip at how close I was to him. The feel of his hand on my waist..

_No! Fuck! He's an asshole, what an I thinking?_

"Oh hey, Edward!" Jasper came around the corner and smiled.

"Hi." He said rather awkwardly and released me quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly about running into him. He nodded his head before going towards the stairs.

My eyes still wide I walked back into the kitchen, checking on the pizza. Jasper, who decided to calm down, was finishing washing the dishes.

"What's that dude all about?" Jasper asked.

"Huh?" I pretended I wasn't thinking about him.

"Edward. He seems so serious. What's up with that?"

"I don't know.." I avoided Jasper's eyes, and right then the timer went off. _Thank God._

I took the pizza out of the oven and the mouthwatering smell filled the room. I smiled at the work of art and we let it cool for a bit before taking our slices. I wasn't sure if Edward wanted one so I left it sitting on the counter, just in case. Jasper and I made our way to the living room and sit down on the sofa, side by side, some random foot ball game on and I then notice Edward sitting in his usual spot in the chair.

Glancing at him briefly, I look away and Jasper is already digging into his food eyes trained on the TV just like Edward's. I hold the pizza up to my mouth and take my first bite and moan at how good it tastes. I notice Edward and Jasper both look at me.

"It's _so_ good!" I moan taking another bite.

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I started eating. I quickly finished it and stood up to go get more, taking Jasper's plate with me. I put two slices on both of our plates and got a plate for Edward and put some slices on before carrying them to the living room. It was a difficult task to carry all three plates like you see waiters do at restaurants but I did it without fail and was proud of myself. Edward looked kind of surprised when I handed him a plate but after a moment he smiled.

We all ate making some small talk, the channel had been changed to some action film that I didn't care for. Too many horrible car chases and gun fights. The explosions I didn't mind, those were cool. It got late and Jasper headed home and I hugged him goodbye before he left the living room. Sitting on the couch in silence with Edward across the room was a little weird, so I grabbed the plates and I made my way to the kitchen putting them in the sink and starting washing.

"Thank you." I heard Edward's quiet voice behind me.

I turned and saw him standing closer than I expected but I bit my lip and smiled, turning back to the dishes.

Edward's arm brushed against mine and I jumped when I realized he was beside me and he was drying the dishes I washed. It wasn't a weird silence anymore, it was comfortable. After we were done we made our way upstairs. I got to the top of the stairs and went to my door and stopped turning around to watch him go into my mom's room, well, his room too now.

"Good night, Edward." I smiled.

"Night, Bella."

And that was the first time he had said my name in his velvety voice.. _I had a hard time sleeping._

* * *

><p><em>Yay update! Do you like it? I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. <em>

_My dear readers, I am apologizing ahead of time. I told you I could do daily updates, but real life and work does get in the way sometimes. I hope you understand! But I'm already writing the next chapter so lets hope it's up tonight, tomorrow at the latest since I work later. _

_~sierraquinn_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7<span>_

* * *

><p>"What happened to you that night at Rose's?"<p>

I lay on Jasper's couch in his basement and he lay on the other end smoking a cigarette. He looked at me briefly when I asked the question but then looked away avoiding my eyes. We never usually had this conversation. When we did it usually ended in a fight, but I wouldn't let it get that far this time.

"I met this guy from out of town." Was all he said.

Jasper wasn't just into marijuana, but a variety of other life destroying things. I didn't like bringing it up, but he was my best friend and I needed to know he was not getting into serious trouble.

"You're not in any trouble right, Jazz?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"No." He reached over the table and put his cigarette out in the ashtray, he didn't look at me.

"You aren't taking anything?" I didn't want another episode of him trying cocaine, and me freaking out and almost destroying our friendship.

"Of course not." He looked across the room.

I frowned and crawled up to his side of the couch half laying on him and propping myself up on his chest I looked him in the eye. He was hesitant to look at me at first, but his beautiful blue eyes locked with mine.

"If you are in any kind of trouble, you know I am always here for you.." I said seriously.

It was rare when we were serious with each other.

All he did was nod. His eyes not leaving mine, his hands on my back he reached his head up and touched his lips gently with mine. I was still at first as his lips moved against mine, but I reacted and kissed him back. I don't know what came over me, or him, or _us_.. but I fisted the front of his plaid shirt with the pockets. His hands were on my hips and moved me to be over him and I moaned into his mouth quietly when he squeezed.

I pulled away a little to quickly after a moment. Jasper looked a little stunned and his cheeks were tinted with red just like mine. I stood up and grabbed my coat and made my way upstairs. The living room was bare and looked dead, but that's what the house was. _Dead_.

Jasper followed me up quickly and as I went to climb into my truck he grabbed my arm.

"Please don't go, I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking into my eyes.

"It's not that.." I referred to the kiss. "I just need to go." I said dumbly.

I was lying. We both knew it. I was running._ That's what I did best._

Driving home and thinking about Jasper alone in the house made my frown. The only reason he was into the drugs was because he couldn't find another way to deal with his own pain. Jasper's parents died in a car crash a few years ago and he inherited the big house, he had just turned 18 at the time so he got to live there by himself instead of going into foster care. Which I thought was ridiculous, no one wants a brand new 17 year old.

His father was a surgeon and his mother was a Child Services Worker, so that was the reason he could afford the drugs he did, plus the death insurance and the trust fund. He had it made, some would say. He put on a happy face, but he was slowly slipping away on the inside.

The bags under his eyes were bigger, and I knew he hadn't been sleeping a lot. He was still suffering _PTSD_ from being in the backseat of that car.

What I wouldn't give to have the old Jasper back.

Even though his parents were busy, they were amazing. His mother had beautiful long blonde curly hair with bright hazel eyes and she was such a caring and loving mother. His father was a tall man and had ocean blue eyes and short brown hair and wore glasses occasionally. They were a picture perfect family inside and out. I wish I had a close family.

I never met my father. My mother moved around so much she didn't know she was pregnant until she was in her fifth month. I'm surprised I turned out half normal with all the alcohol and drugs she probably did. She had it narrowed down between two guys, one was African-American and I came out white so she knew.

I used to ask about my father when I was little. My mother told me I had his eyes and pale skin.. and that we both weren't good with words. But as I grew up and started asking more questions she would freak out and yell at me. All I wanted when I was younger was to have a dad. To bring him to school on career day, or have a picnic in the park and then he would push me on the swings.

Pulling up to my house I saw no cars in the drive way. I smiled gratefully.

_Finally some peace._

I went up to the bathroom and plugged my iPod into a dock and started playing some tunes as I took a shower with the door open. That one song from _Footloose_ came on as I toweled off and I smiled and swayed along. Turning off the music my stomach growled, so I wrapped the towel around myself and went downstairs to make a quick sandwich.

Still humming along and swaying my hips, I grabbed all the things I would need for the perfect sandwich. Still dancing in one spot trying to keep the towel up I spread a thin layer of mayo, a slice of lettuce, a slice or two of bacon, a slice of turkey and a slice of tomato and I stopped dancing when I heard a thud behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing it the doorway his eyes wide and he had dropped his briefcase.

"You hungry?" I asked still humming away.

"Is there bacon on there?" He smiled.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kevin Bacon?" He winked walking into the kitchen further and leaning on the isle.

"He's so dreamy." I said sarcastically threw my head backwards in laughter and made Edward a sandwich.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked towards what I'm guessing was the living room. He laughed quietly and muttered something about "_dreamy_" on the way out.

Rolling my eyes I went upstairs and put some short dark blue work out shorts and an old baggy grey gym t-shirt with the works "Property of Phoenix". I've never been to Phoenix and as far as I knew neither has my mother, but wearing the shirt made me feel comfort. I grabbed my Trig homework and went downstairs to the living room.

I sat on the couch and Edward flicked through the channels while he sat on his chair. I had my legs dragged up under me and tried to do my work but I just didn't get it. Jasper was really good at math and usually helped me, but me being stubborn I frowned at my work. I bit my lip, then my pencil and my lip again. I would write something down then erase it. I sighed miserably, biting my lip again.

"Something wrong?" I jumped when I noticed Edward beside me.

"Nothing." I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me see," He asked lightly trying to grab my work out of my hand.

"No, go away." I growled, pulling my book away.

"Bella," He sighed. I almost swooned. "Let me see."

Huffing, I passed him my book. I crossed my arms and stared at him as he looked it over. He smiled and peeked at me from the corner of his eye when I huffed again. He grabbed my pencil from my hand and started to explain to me how to do it.

"It's easy, see?" Edward smiled lightly again.

"Sorry we all can't be geniuses." I rolled my eyes completing the next equation.

"Well, what's your forte?" He asked.

"English," I said confidently. "I like my Biology class too." I shrugged.

"What do you know," He laughed. "I failed English in high school."

"You did not!" I laughed at him.

"Yes, I did.. but I passed Biology with a 97% without a partner." I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't like any of the morons in my class."

"Did you go to school with Ben?" I smiled softly.

His smile disappeared and a slight frown appeared and instead of our arms grazing he pulled back so there was an arm length distance between us. I knew I had stepped to far on that one. I felt bad, but yet more curious. I wanted to know about him. He was this random person who came into my life and for all I know he didn't even have a job for how much he stays at home. How did I know he wasn't some serial killer? He must have a dark past is he doesn't want to talk about it.

I looked down at my lap and played with my pencil. It was quiet for way to long and I figured I would just go up to my room and head to bed early. It was already getting dark out. As I stood up I looked down at Edward quickly and he was looking at me. I bit my lip and went to my room. I tried to do the rest of my homework, but I couldn't focus or remember what Edward had told me. I growled and gave up.

_What was the point?_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not updating for 3-4 days. My family "kidnapped" me for a surprised road trip. Woohoo! Being stuck in a van for hours with your family, no matter how close you are, is not all that great. I managed to get a bit of writing in but had no Wi-Fi at any of the hotels. But I'm back now!<em>

_Thank you to all my great readers for understanding._

_Question: Do any of you have Twitter? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

_Not Beta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8<span>_

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is ready."<p>

I was still laying in bed and someone was nudging me. I was having a good dream and now this person was disturbing me. I knew I had to get up for school sometime, but now seemed to early. I pulled the blanket further up over my head and growled squeezing my eyes closed, hoping they would leave.

"Come on, your mom wants to talk with you." Edward said

"No, go away. I'm tired." I groaned.

I heard Edward moving around and the next thing I know, the covers are ripped off me and I am freezing.

"Hey!" I whined.

"You like bacon right?" He laughed as he walked out of the room carrying my blankets.

"Edward!" I groaned, flopping onto my back.

His laughter echoed in the hallway as he made his way down the stairs. I sighed miserably and rolled onto my side and looked at the clock, 6:30 AM. I wanted to scream. Climbing out of bed I went pee and brush my teeth. I splashed water on my face to wake myself up, but that didn't work well so I got into the shower. I did not want to talk to my mother. I was definitely stalling. After what felt like an hour but was probably only about ten minutes or so I climbed out and put some clean clothes on.

It was chilly this morning so I wore skinny jeans, t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie over top. Walking downstairs into the kitchen as slowly as I could, my mother was sitting at the table with Edward, their plates practically empty. She looked up at me and smiled when she heard me. I looked away and at Edward and smiled lightly.

"We waited.. but you got in the shower." Edward murmured, talking a sip of orange juice.

"The food is cold now, but I can warm it up!" Renee perked up and grabbed my a plate and filled it with pancakes and bacon.

"It's fine, I'm not hungry." I said, my arms crossed leaning against the isle.

"Really, I'll just heat it up." Renee smiled.

"Renee.." Edward said, maybe understanding that I was getting irritated.

"It will only take a few seconds!"

"No! I'm fine." I practically yelled.

Edward's fork slipped out of his hand and hit his plate with a clang in the silence, he looked down quickly. Renee's face fell and she sat the plate of food on the counter beside the microwave. Edward put his dirty dishes in the sink and left me in the room with her. Renee put his dishes in the sink as well and sat down at the table and motioned me to sit beside her. I sat across from her instead.

"Bella, I know that moving Edward in here was unexpected.. but I don't have to ask your permission."

"I know you don't, but to let me know would be nice."

"You've apologized to Edward right?" Renee said like it was nothing.

"What-" I slammed my hand down on the table making her jump. "I haven't heard a sorry leave _his_ mouth!" I growled.

"He doesn't need to apologize! It's all you. It's always you!" She yelled standing up. "Why are you always this huge problem? I am sick and tired of it. Just get over yourself!"

She was silent for a moment before falling into the chair huffing. Her cellphone beeped after a few moments and she answered it sighing.

"It's the hospital.. There was a truck accident on the highway."

I remained silent.

She looked at me briefly before leaving the room. I knew my mother never liked me. She had never wanted to have children, and I was basically a weight on her shoulders that made her have to settle down. She never wanted to stay in one place. She always had to be on the move and having a child put an end or a pause to that. I was just this big problem to her and that's all that I would ever be. I wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye and made my way upstairs.

It was too early to go to school so I read a bit of Julius Caesar. It was one of my favorite books, I love Shakespeare. After awhile I looked at the clock and gasped noticing I had less than twenty minutes to get to class. I ran down the stairs, out the door and to my beast and jumped in. Putting the keys in the ignition and turning it. The usual roar of the engine didn't come and I tried again._ Nothing._ I punched the steering wheel and tried one more time. _Not a damn thing._

"Fuck, fuck! Fuckity, fuck!" I screamed.

Looks like I would have to take a taxi. I got out and slammed the door and ran inside the house I almost bumped into Edward in the hallway. Perfect.

"Edward! I need to borrow your car, something is wrong with my truck." I grabbed his keys off the table in the hall and he quickly snatched them away.

"No one drives my car but me." He said seriously.

"You are kidding right?" I asked. _He wasn't._

"I'll drive you." He said grabbing his coat.

I followed him outside into the slight drizzle and climbed into the passenger side as he slowly got into the drivers seat and slowly started the car. I had a feeling he was doing it purposely and I bit my tongue and tried not to say anything because he was doing something nice by driving me to school.

It was hard not to say anything with the slow pace he drove. But I was getting more and more aggravated.

"Edward.." I growled. "I am going to be late."

"I'm going the speed limit, it's the law." He replied.

"Listen, I know I've said some mean things but I'm sorry." It all came out as one big word, and I wasn't going to repeat myself to him so I hope he heard.

The car sped up and I smiled. He pulled up to my school and I jumped out and quickly ran towards the doors, but I stopped short. I turned and ran back to the car and Edward rolled down the window.

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

"I will pick you up at 3." He smiled back.

I nodded and ran towards the school. Surprisingly I made it to class on time. I ignored all the idiots and did my work without a word. I stood with Jasper in the light rain in the smoking pit and we were quiet. I don't know if it was the kiss or if he was on something, but he was really quiet. It wasn't very awkward for me, but I didn't know what to say and not hurt him. I was just glad Edward and I were in a truce and he would pick me up after school.

Continuing my day with lunch and the rest of my classes was extremely boring, but I just kept thinking about the end of the day and it made me smile.

After last class I went outside and watched as the cars pulled out of the parking lot one by one waiting for Edward. Throughout the day, the drizzle had turned into a light rain and that turned into a torrential downpour. I stood under a canopy above the main office doors and watched as the rain hit the pavement.

_Edward never showed up._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all my readers for the alerts and favorites! It means so much! Review and let me know what you think is going to happen, and maybe leave me your Twitter account name and I'll follow you! I'm sierraquinn7 over there! Come follow me and we can chat.<em>

_Have a good night. _

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	9. Chapter 9

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9<span>_

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Bella?"<p>

After waiting an hour I had to walk home in the pouring rain. My house wasn't that far, just a few miles. My legs felt numb - my whole body felt numb from the cold rain and the wind whipping at my face. I had left my keys at home because of the rush I was in and of course it was the one time the doors were locked as were the windows. I found it stupid that we didn't have a spare key hidden somewhere outside like in the mailbox or under the cliche welcome mat.

I curled up on the porch my knees pulled to my chest, my hood up, trying to stay out of the rain. It was pointless though, my clothes were soaked. I must have fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes and it was dark and bright headlights were shining in my eyes and a car door slammed closed. I heard Edwards voice, but my body was so cramped and numb I didn't move. Just closed my eyes hoping for rest.

"Come here, sweetheart."

I felt myself get picked up and I gasped. Edward's one arm hooked under my knees and the other around my back. He cradled me to his body as he took me in the house and closed the door. Everything was dark inside and he almost dropped my as he tripped and dropped something else. It let out a loud noise, like when you drop a heavy cardboard box on wood flooring. He quickly found the stairs and my head nestled between his shoulder and neck and my hand grasped at the front of his shirt.

Floating in and out of consciousness we made it upstairs and I felt Edward face in my hair.

"I'm so sorry. _So_, so sorry."

He put me down and I grabbed at him protesting. He was so warm and dry, everything my body craved right now and he just left me on the ground. I heard water start running and I knew we must be in the bathroom. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the steam and warmness slightly filled the room. Edward turned to me and pulled off my hoodie off, then my shoes and socks. His hands travelled up my legs and stopped when he reached the button of my jeans.

"Bella, you need to get your wet clothes off and get into the bathtub. You're going to catch a cold."

He pulled away and I reached out for him.

"Don't leave." I pleaded my voice raspy.

"I will be right outside the bathroom door." He stroked my cheek and stood up and helped me up with him. "You need to get undressed and into the warm bath."

All I did was nod, and he left with that, closing the door softly.

I pulled off my t-shirt and took off my bra. Next I slid off my jeans and my panties and climbed into the tub and whimpered when my numb skin met the warm water. But I sank in gratefully. I don't know how long I saw there, but I stared off into space the entire time. How could someone so awful, so horrible and repulsive be nice? Why was he doing this for me, and why did I like that he was helping me?

Pulling the plug I wrapped a towel around myself and looked in the mirror and saw my lips were slightly blue. My body wasn't quite as numb, but I couldn't breathe with all the heat. I stepped out into the cool hallway and into my room shivering and found long pajamas pants and a baggy t-shirt. I dried my hair with the hair dryer and smiled at the slight warmth. I didn't know what to do after I was done that so I went downstairs and saw the light on in the kitchen.

A black suit jacket was on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and Edward stood at the stove stirring something in a pot. Soup, I suppose. It smelt good. He wore a white button up and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows the shirt was half tucked into his black suit pants. I just noticed now how long his legs were, and how sexy he looked..

_Fuck, shut the fuck up!_

I must be going crazy. Edward poured some chicken noodle soup into a bowl and sat it on the table for me and smile. I didn't smile back but I went and sat down and brought the spoon to my mouth and moaned as the hot liquid slid down my throat and warmed my insides.

"I'm sorry," He sat down in the chair beside me. "I got caught up in.. something." He shook his head.

"I don't want your fucking apology." I said my temper starting to rise.

I had let so many people walk all over me my whole life - mostly my mother - and I was done with that. I wouldn't take it anymore. I am a strong independent woman and I can handle myself. There was no reason he had to act all nice all of a sudden. He must want something. He had been an asshole all this time, so why was he nice now?

"What-"

"I don't understand what you problem with me is. You've been nothing but an ass to me and I don't deserve it. I tried being nice and I tried apologizing."

"I apologized to you just an hour ago!" His temper flared.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I asked seriously. Nice one moment angry the next.

"No I'm not. I'm just.. " He glared down at the table looking for words.

"Whatever."

He glared at me and left the room. I sipped my soup and I heard him go upstairs and get into the shower. I finished my soup and sat my bowl in the sink and went towards the living room. I tripped on something though. I cursed as pain went through my foot and I looked down to see what had did it.

A black briefcase.

Is this what Edward had dropped?

I knelt down and flicked open the two clasps and opened it slowly. I didn't know what I was expecting but inside seemed like a normal inside of a briefcase. There were papers and files and they didn't seem in any order, they were thrown in a bit messy. The brown folder on top said, "Confidential" in bit red letters. I laughed. It was like something from a movie.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard an angry voice behind me.

I froze, and tingles went up my spine.

"I, uh-"

"Don't you know that you aren't suppose to touch things that aren't yours?" Edward walked past me and ripped the briefcase away closing it before going upstairs and slamming the door to his room.

I rose from the floor and slowly walked up the stairs and heard Edward talking to someone. Either himself or on the phone didn't matter, I already think he's nuts. There was something he didn't want me to see in that briefcase, something he didn't want me to know.

_I was going to find out._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by reviewing - I love reading your ideas on what Bella should do and how much you hate Edward!<em>

_Come follow me on twitter for random thoughts and ramblings! I'm sierraquinn7 over there._

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	10. Chapter 10

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10<span>_

* * *

><p>"What do you think was in there?"<p>

Sitting in the cafeteria at lunch with Rose was different, to say the least. Usually I would be in The Pit with Jasper but things had been.. Weird. So here I was talking to Rose about my problems and even though she was my best girlfriend I missed Jasper's insightful advice. Maybe it was the drugs that made him insightful..

"What if there was like.. drugs in there?" I wondered.

"Or what if there wasn't. What if it was just papers-" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he runs a drug ring, and that's why he won't tell me what his job is.."

"What if it was just porn?" Rosalie bit into a fry.

"Why would he be hiding that?"

"Well he is dating your mom and what if he was to become your step-dad, that would be thoroughly awkward."

"But guys aren't exactly secretive about stuff like that.. are they?"

"Emmett sure isn't."

I laughed slightly. I love Rosalie, don't get me wrong, but I really missed Jasper. I wish I had him here with me and he would know what to say or do to make me feel better.

"I'm going to find out what's in there.." I said quietly.

"That's a bad idea."

"Why?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Because what if you find something you wish you had never found?" She raised a perfect brow. "I think it's better just to leave it. He doesn't sound like that bad of a guy."

"That's because you've never met him!" I protested. "Come home with me after school, you'll see."

Rosalie agreed with a roll of her eyes and we continued lunch silently until Emmett came over and goofed off until lunch was over. I went to class with my thoughts full of Edward. What was he hiding? I needed to find out, I had too. After school I waited for Rosalie beside her car - she gave me a ride to school - as she and Emmett made out beside his jeep. I felt a hand on my arm and jumped but smiled when I saw Jasper.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. You?"

"The same."

I didn't know what to say. I think I was finally weird about the kiss. I didn't know what to think or feel. Did Jasper think it was a mistake? Did I think it was?

"I don't regret it." He whispered.

As if he knew what I was thinking and I just looked at him and he puffed a cigarette. I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. So I grabbed his hand in a way to comfort the both of us. I squeezed lightly and when I saw Rosalie coming over I let go and told him to call me later. He shrugged and left.

The ride to my house was short in the car and Rose and I went in the house and the smell of chicken hit me. My mouth started watering and I walked into the kitchen to find Edward setting the table. There was chicken, mashed potatoes and a bunch of different vegetables. My mouth dropped a bit because it looked fabulous.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were bringing a friend over. I can set an extra place though." Edward smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Edward."

"I'm Rosalie." Rose smiled brightly, obviously impressed. They shook hands briefly and Rose and I sat down.

My mother walked through the door after a moment, smiling when she came into the kitchen.

"Hi Rose!" My mother smiled and sat down at the table next to Edward.

"Hello, thanks for having me over for dinner." Rose said politely.

"It's no problem, Bella never mentioned you would be here." My mother gave a pointed look to me.

We practically ate in silence and afterwards I loaded the dishwasher while my mother showered and Edward and Rose were in the living room watching TV I guessed. I went into the living room after a moment and the two were chatting away like old friends. I cleared my throat and Rosalie smiled and we went up to my room. We painted each others nails and I tried to help her through Biology but she was to focused on texting Emmett. I finally just told her to go meet up with him.

I walked her to the door and noticed the house was empty and there was a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_Went to meet up with some friends in Port Angeles. Be back soon._

_Mom._

That made me wonder where Edward was, and then thinking of where Edward was made me wonder what was in the briefcase. The house was dark and empty and now was my chance. I crept up the stairs and towards my mothers bedroom and opened the door slowly. I don't know what I was expecting but her room looked the same except with a different dresser, which most likely held Edward's clothes.

I walked over to the dresser and I opened the first drawer, underwear and socks. I moved them around and nothing. I opened the next drawer, t-shirts. I felt around and still nothing. I pushed the drawer back forcefully but it hit something and wouldn't close. There was something behind the drawer. I reached back and felt a box of some sort and quickly grabbed. It was a metal tin. I opened it cautiously and saw a passport, and various other papers.

_What the hell?_

I closed it and slid it back in behind the drawer and felt around more. My fingers hit the cool metal of something, I grabbed it hesitantly and brought it out. I gasped and almost dropped it when I saw it was a small handgun. The front door slammed and I quickly put the gun back and was about to run to my room but loud footsteps were already making their way up the stairs. He would see me if I ran to my room. I looked at the closet but that would make to much noise to open, so I dropped to the floor and slid under the bed.

"Are you fucking joking?" Edward yelled.

I guess he was talking on the phone to someone. I tried to control my rapid breath as he walked right in front of me to his dresser.

"I need more time." He said urgently.

The dresser drawer opened and his suit jacket hit the ground as did his white button up. I bit my lip and remained still.

"She's different..-" Edward stopped and I could hear yelling on the other side of the phone but I couldn't make out the muffled words. "Whatever, goodbye."

Edward changed his pants and kicked off his dress shoes and he dropped his phone and groaned as it slid under the bed. My eyes went wide as Edward stepped towards the bed. The house was silent and I felt like my heartbeat was the loudest thing. He must be able to hear it. I held my breath and as he bent down, his long fingers in search of his phone. Then, _thank God_, the doorbell rang.

He quickly left the room and I crawled out from underneath the bed and walked down the stairs quietly and heard Edward murmur something to whoever was at the door.

"Bella!" Edward turned around. "Oh hey, you got a visitor." His eyes narrowed towards Jasper.

I smiled when I saw him and ran towards him jumped into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so thankful he was here. What if Edward was crazy and had pulled the gun on me? What if he was just a cop and that was part of his job? The irrational side of my brain won. Jasper was surprised at first when I jumped into his arms but immediately responded by holding me gently.

"Let's get out of here." I pulled back and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Today is a long work day for me so not sure if there will be a chapter tomorrow.<em>

_~sierraquinn_


	11. Chapter 11

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 11<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"Carlisle, this is getting out of hand." Esme, my mother whispered.

"We'll leave the country." He replied sternly.

My parents were in the front seat of the car and I looked over at my little sister whose cheeks were tear stained. Even at thirteen I wasn't quite sure what my parents were involved in, but it wasn't anything good. We had to leave our house and Alice wanted to bring her dollhouse and dad got mad and yelled at her to hurry and get in the car before _they_ came. I looked out the window and at the Arizona landscape. The sun was hot and beating down on the desert scenery.

Mother glanced back at Alice and I, her green eyes were terrified. I had never seen them like that. You could see the laugh lines at the corners of her mouth even though she wasn't laughing. My mother hadn't laughed for weeks now. My father looked back his blue eyes nervous - my father was always a determined man, and never let his weaker emotions show. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he sped up.

"_Carlisle_." My mother whispered frantically looking out the back window. She undid her seat belt and was about to climb into the backseat when the first blow came. A loud pop.

The tire was shot out and a black truck was on our tail as we drove down the barely used country road.

"Mommy!" Alice screamed, crying harder.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help to protect my baby sister, and comfort my mother and to be strong like my father. Another loud blow came and the car jerked to one side causing my mother to jerk sideways in her seat and smash her head off the window. I screamed and that's when my father lost control of the car. It swerved off the road - sand flying everywhere - and another black truck was driving towards us. I leaned over and put my hand over Alice's eyes as the first car his us, then the next.. then everything was black for a moment.

I started to gain consciousness again but everything hurt and I was upside down. I looked over at Alice in her car seat. She was only seven and very tiny, so mom and dad made her sit in it even though she hated the stupid seat. I looked towards the front seat and my head throbbed but I couldn't see around the crunched seats.

"Let's get out of here, Chief." A scared feminine voice said.

"Maybe next time you won't chicken out and I won't have to do this myself, huh Sandstorm?" Said a deeper male voice. It was scary.

Feet were shuffled along the sandy ground, car doors were slammed and a car sped away. I undid my seat belt and gravity pulled me down with a thud. My head hurt from being upside down for so long, or maybe it was because it was bleeding badly. I lay in a pile of glass and reached up to undo Alice's seat belt and caught her when she fell. She lay unmoving in my arms, blood leaking for her temple. I lay her down gently and crawled to the front seat but wish I wouldn't have.

I crawled out of the car and threw up in a random bush. The sand and dirt stuck to the blood on my skin and clothes. I stared down at the ground for a moment when a pair of black shoes came into view. I put my arm over my head trying to block out the sun as I looked up at the tall man in front of me. He wore a suit and he had dark eyes, short dark hair and looked pretty young. I took his hand as he helped me up, and then he grabbed my arm led me to his car. I looked back to my car and noticed it started smoking, and a small flame caught the front end - or what was left of the front of the car.

"Wait! My family is in there!" I cried, he pulled me along to his silver car on the side of the road.

"Your family is gone. If you want to live to avenge them you must come with me now."

He opened the door to the backseat, I climbed in quickly laying down hearing sirens in the distance. The leather felt cool against my burning skin and blood soaked the backseat. I didn't care at all. The man started driving immediately but everything around me was a blur. My head was throbbing and tears clouded my vision and I decided sleep was best. As I was drifting off I heard the man on his phone.

"It's Shadow Fox, they got to him before I could get there. But I have his son."

_End Flashback._

**BPOV**

"AHH!"

After a few hours hanging with Jasper and losing track of time I had come home around midnight to find the house dark and my mothers car gone. Edward's car was unfortunately in the drive-way. I walked into the house and found him sleeping on the sofa, the only thing was he kept murmuring incoherent things and somethings even whimpering. I wondered if I should wake him, and when he started screaming I made that decision. I knelt down beside the sofa and shook his shoulders.

"Edward!" What was wrong with him?

"Alice! I gotta find-" He sat up with a jolt, his hands grasping my forearms.

He was sweating and he was shaking, and looked as if he was about to cry. So I comforted him. I sat on what little edge of the couch was left and put my arm around him and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. My mother used to do that for me when I had nightmares as a child. Did this work for adults too?

"They have them!" He cried.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. His head was on my shoulder as his body shook and I rubbed a circle on his back, my other hand had found it's way to the nape of his neck and intertwined my fingers there. It felt comfortable and I didn't want to move it.

"I got to get her." He whispered, calming down more.

"Who, Edward? _Who_?" I asked softly.

He pulled his head back and looked at me like I was an alien. His eyes searched mine as I stared at him. Edward quickly removed my hands from him and his from me and sat up, separating us on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes, and I don't need your sympathy." He practically growled.

"I'm sorr-" I was about to say it, but changed my mind. He didn't deserve it.. _Did he?_

"Where were you? It's late." He asked completely changing the subject.

"Thanks tips, and I was with Jasper. I lost track of time,-"

"What is he your boyfriend?" His tone was neutral.

"Like it's your business." I said sarcastically.

Edward chuckled lightly and stood up leaving the room. I would definitely have to check if he was on any medication that may or may not be for his bipolar disorder. I went upstairs and I was glad that it was finally the weekend and I would be able to sleep in. I almost bumped into Edward on my way to my room, he ignored me and slammed his door going into his room.

What did I ever do to him?

* * *

><p>So this is a little late. I'm cutting it very close! It's 11:30pm here and God knows I need sleep. I have a valid excuse but I won't bore you with it, let's enjoy this chapter! I liked writing this one. <em>A lot. <em>  
>Incase you couldn't tell the flashback was Edward's POV, and it was kind of his nightmare in Bella's POV. Not sure if I made that clear or not.. But enough of my rambling, I've had 3 hours of sleep in the past two days, so I apologize ahead of time for all the mistakes and my not making sense.<p>

Thanks to my amazing readers!

Until tomorrow,

~sierraquinn


	12. Chapter 12

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 12<span>_

* * *

><p>"Morning, baby."<p>

I barely slept last night - maybe two hours tops - but I couldn't find it in me to go back to sleep when I saw it was almost ten thirty in the morning. I showered and got dressed. It was a very usual rainy day and I decided skinny jeans and a dark grey v-neck t-shirt. Walking to the kitchen I greeted my very tired mother on the staircase.

"Did you just get home?" I asked.

"Yeah, these twelve hour shifts kill me." She groaned walking past me and stopping when she got to the top of the stairs. "Please be quiet, because I really need sleep and do not want to be woken up."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

She nodded and went into her room. I continued downstairs, my stomach rumbled and I couldn't remember when I last ate. I stopped short when I saw Edward in the kitchen flipping something on the stove. I stepped into the kitchen cautiously.

"Sleep well?" I asked. He jumped and looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"I didn't sleep." He looked back down at whatever he was making.

"How about you?"

"Yeah, I slept very little." I shrugged.

He moved the pan he was holding over to two plates sitting on the island and putting down french toast on both plates. I smiled when the smell of cinnamon hit my nose and climbed onto a bar stool ready to eat. Edward sat down beside me and looked at his food for a moment, picking at it with his fork before standing up and cleaning around the kitchen. _What was with this guy_? He washed whatever was in the sink, clean the counter, table and started on the stove.

The vent above the stove we rarely used was a rusty piece of metal and Edward was trying to get it out so he could wash it. It finally came lose and the piece of metal swung cutting his hand. He inhaled and brought his hand to himself briefly, before trying again.

"Edward! Oh my God, are you okay?" I got up and tried to look at his hand.

"Prefect." He said not looking at me, still working away.

"Let me see it." I demanded.

He stopped and looked down at me as to see if I was serious. I held out my hand waiting, and he laid his hand down in mine. I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the downstairs bathroom where I knew there was a first aid kit. I demanded him to wash the blood off under cold water while I searched the cabinet for the kit. He sat down on the toilet and I knelt beside Edward as I pulled out the things I would need for the cut and started to clean it.

"Ouch!" He yanked his hand back.

"Hey!" I grabbed his hand back and started cleaning it.

"It hurts!" He practically whined.

"Well, if I don't clean it properly it will get infected."

He grumbled but let me have his hand. After I clean it I looked for a band aid or some gauze to cover the decent sized cut. I turned back to Edward and he was squeezing it, making blood come out. I felt the oh so familiar turn of my stomach as I saw the red liquid.

"Edward.." I murmured. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" He looked up at me with a puzzled face.

I stood from kneeling beside him a little to fast and felt extremely dizzy. I tried to brace myself on the sink but I felt like I was spinning, and the next thing I knew I was falling and everything went dark.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p>"Darling, you gotta wake up."<p>

My head felt funny and my stomach a bit queasy. I felt a hand on my forehead and it moved to cup my cheek, the other hand was on my shoulder shaking lightly.

"Edward..?" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a hurried tone.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, I guess you don't do well with the sight of blood." He chuckled.

I opened my eyes slowly and he was hovering over me. I guess he had put me down on the couch and he sat on the side, this was all to familiar. I tried to sit up but he put his hands on my shoulders keeping me down.

"Whoa, careful. Just take it slow." He removed his hand and let me lean up slightly. "Drink this." He held a glass of orange juice to my lips.

I sipped as he hand cupped the back of my head making sure I was alright. It was weird to be cared for. Again. He let me sit up fully after a moment and sat the orange juice on the table. I looked up and him and smiled.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He whispered.

"Thanks to you."

"But it was because of me you fainted."

"Yes, but you saved me from getting a concussion." I reasoned.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Do think we can heat up that french toast?" I smiled fully.

He just laughed and nodded helping me up from the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he walked us slowly to the kitchen and I leaned into to him. He helped me sit on a chair and even though it felt nice to be cared for, I didn't want to be treated like a baby.

Edward got rid of the soggy french toast and started making french toast and a omelet. I laughed as I watched him try and cook, so I stood up even though he protested and I cracked open some eggs into a pan and then turned on the radio to the oldies station, The Beatles were on with Twist and Shout. I giggled and started twisting and singing. Edward laughed and joined in which made it funnier.

I took over making french toast while he was making the omelet.

"_You know you twist so fine._" I sang smiling and twisting beside Edward.

"_Come on and twist a little closer, now_." Edward sang back and I laughed and twisted.

He backed up from the stove with the pan in his hand and flipped the omelet, just like a professional chef would. Except Edward wasn't a professional chef and he only caught half the omelet and the rest splattered on the white tile floor. We were quiet for a moment before laughing. He finished making the food and I cleaned up the floor and dishes. We ate and listened to some more old music and surprisingly Edward had good choice in music as well.

_I liked this Edward._

* * *

><p><em>I put a general disclaimer on the profile just because I get sick and tired of writing it at the beginning of each chapter :p I am lazy and efficient. <em>

_So yay earlier chapter update! and I hope to update later tonight! We will see though, I have a baseball game and I'm going to the movies for girls night, then for drinks. I'll try and find some time, if not for sure tomorrow!_

_Thanks to all my awesome readers! _

_Follow me on twitter! **sierraquinn7** over there!_

_Until next time;_

_~sierraquinn_


	13. Chapter 13

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

* * *

><p>"What kind of movies do you like?"<p>

Edward and I had cleaned up the kitchen after our disastrous morning and were sitting beside each other on the bar stools of the island. We were talking about random things, like our interests. I found out he loved Oldies and Country music, and he played guitar and a little bit of piano.

"Mysteries." He smiled.

"Me too." I looked down at my hands as they were clasped together on the counter in front of me.

He was commenting on the news when the song came onto the radio and I smiled and stood up abruptly which caused him to stop talking mid sentence. I went to the radio and turned up, and "Respect" by Aretha Franklin flowed through the room. Edward laughed at me as I sang, that is until we heard my mothers door open and slam close. My eyes went wide and I turned down the radio quickly.

"Don't worry about making any loud noise now, I just got called in because that dumb bitch Stacy is 'sick'." She walked past the kitchen in her scrubs and grabbed her shoes.

"It's only two on the afternoon. That's unfair." I said.

"Life's unfair Bella, hi honey." She kissed Edward's cheek and grabbed an orange before saying her goodbyes and going to the hospital.

I turned off the radio and went into the living room looking out the windows as the rain streaked down. I sighed. It was already early October and the leaves that had fallen from trees were everywhere. Winter was cold. _I didn't like cold_. I settled down on the couch and Edward joined me after a few minutes. We browsed the channels for movie since it was Saturday and we ended up watching some very long twister horror movie but we ended up making fun of it and just talking during most of it.

After it ended it was almost five and I was pretty hungry. I stood up quick and was a little dizzy but I made it to the kitchen without falling. I just made fettuccine Alfredo and it didn't take very long and I even had a second plate. Edward helped me load the dishwasher and I looked outside to see the sun fading. It had finally stopped raining. I grabbed an old blanket and a book and went out onto the back deck.

It was a pretty big deck mom had built for when she had friends over. There was a little stereo tucked in the corner away from the rain, there was a table off to the side with a big umbrella - which was closed - and matching chairs, and there was a built in deck bench on the side. I snuggled up on that and looked up at the sky, smiling. It wasn't often it was sunny. There were always clouds and rain or something to wreck it for me.

I was watching the sunset and Edward sat down beside me and I jumped because I hadn't even realized he was outside. He chuckled and we were quiet until we could barely see the sun over the trees in the backyard.

"What you reading?"

"Robert Frost." I smiled.

"I didn't know you liked poetry." He smiled back.

"It's alright." I shrugged.

"Read me something." He whispered.

He stood up and turned on the over hanging lights my mother had put up and it was like I could see the stars. He sat down next to me as I was curled up in my blanket and I read a few poems to him. I finally got bored of that and tried to make him read a few, the jerk wouldn't. So I uncovered the radio in the corner and turned it on and sat back down beside him. I stared at the sky and sighed closing my eyes.

I jumped when Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I just raised an brow at it and he sighed and walked over turning up the radio. "I'll Be Seeing You" performed by Billie Holiday flowed through the air and I smiled. Edward came back and held out his hand again.

"Seriously?" I giggled.

"Yes." He said seriously, pulling me up

He put his hand on my back and I put mine on his shoulder while our other hands clasped together and Edward moved us. I was shocked. How did he learn how to dance like this? He dipped me backwards and I gasped holding on to him tightly, scared I would hit the ground.

"I wouldn't ever drop you." I whispered.

He pulled me back up and I was closer to him this time. I smiled into his shoulder as he moved us around the deck. He backed up and twisted me around and I wished I was wearing a dress so it could flow as I twirled. He stopped me and pulled me back to him and our chests pressed together. My breath caught when I locked eyes with his sparkling green ones, his smile was breathtaking and I bit my lip as I stared up at him. His lips parted slightly and both my hands were on his shoulders and his moved down to my hips.

_Why did I want to kiss him so badly?_

"Edward," I whispered.

There was a flash above us and a loud crackling sound and rain started pouring down. I looked up and Edward did the same as the lightning flashed again and when the thunder boomed and I jumped and held onto Edward tighter. He looked back and me and let me go and went to cover the radio and we ran inside quickly. I laughed and ran upstairs to change and he was following but the doorbell rang. I quickly changed my jeans and put on a light green long sleeve shirt.

I ran down the stairs and down the hall peeking over Edward's shoulder to see who was at the door. Jasper. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Jessica's tonight?" He asked seeing I forgot. He would never let me skip a party.

"Right let me change quickly."

Taking off the the long sleeve I found a deep purple top with a deep 'V' neck that showed some of my cleavage. I left my skinny jeans on and put on my Chucks and went downstairs, when I got to the door Jasper was still on the porch with the screen door open and Edward stood at the door with a blank look. I was about to walk out the door but I remembered the rain and I turned to go get my jacket. I heard Jasper mumble something to Edward and then he slammed the front door in Jasper's face.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I slid my grey jacket on.

"Don't go. Not with him." Edward stood in front of me.

"Relax, I'll be back by midnight." I put my hand on his chest pushing him gently out of my way.

He grabbed my arm and held me close for a second, then let go. I smiled and opened the front grabbing Jasper's hand and leading him away.

"Cya Edward!" Jasper called and closed the front door. "You're right, that guy is weird." I laughed at his statement.

_He didn't know the half of it._

* * *

><p><em>Yay update! I've been pretty busy lately. It's not exactly fair I have to work all weekend. <em>

_Until tomorrow!_

_~sierraquinn_


	14. Chapter 14

**Not bet'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 14<span>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Belluh<em>!"

A drunken Emmett called across the room. We were at Jessica's party and it was just wild. I was surprised the cops hadn't been called. Jessica knew some shady people too, there was every time of party person here and honestly I was a bit terrified. But the more I drank the more I loosened up. All to soon I was dancing around with random people I didn't even know. That's definitely not the sober me.

"Oh hey cocaine! That's cool."

I walked by the coffee table where people were doing lines, one guy winked at me and I don't know why but I winked back.

The alcohol goes right through me and I soon found myself wondering to find the bathroom. I did my thing and I was making my way back to the party, but I heard yelling in one of the rooms. It could either be a fight, nasty sex or nasty sex. I opened the door without thinking and saw a man on a phone, he quickly hung up and turned to face me. I recognized him almost immediately.

_Ben._

"Hey."

"Hi!" I giggled walking over and hugging him. He was a little startled by this.

"You're drunk." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"And you're really good looking," I ran a hand down his chest and giggled.

_I hate drunk me._

"Well I gotta go, tell Edward to call me." He smiled.

"Bye Ben!" I called out as he left.

I laughed to myself and lay on the single bed in what looked to be the guest room. The party music was pumping through the loud speakers and it almost felt like it was shaking the whole house. I hear the door close and I feel to tired to move from the bed. I figure it's just some horny couple who will move along when they see this room is occupied. I feel the bed dip beside me slowly and a hand on my thigh. My eyes pop open and I see Jasper with a grin on his face like a Cheshire cat.

"You scared me."

"You are so beautiful." He smiled and leaned down on me.

"You're hilarious."

"I'm serious. I love you, I can't ever get you off my mind." He slurred.

Jasper's mouth pressed to mine as his body climbed above me. My hands went to his hair and his went to my hips. His lips were a little chapped but I didn't mind in my drunken state. His hands roamed around my body and his tongue probed my mouth and I couldn't stop the embarrassing moans and whimpers coming from myself. My hips bucked upwards as his lips traveled down to my neck and sucked my collarbone, his hands moved up my body and cupped my breasts and I moaned loudly.

I pushed him over onto his back and straddled him, kissing him forcefully. My jean clad center hit his erection and I cried out and he groaned, but it wasn't enough. I had this strange unknown feeling in my stomach that had been there for awhile and I didn't know what to do or how to deal with it. But the way he was touching my body made me feel like I wasn't in control of that burning feeling.. _or maybe that was the alcohol._

Bucking my hips forwards, I started grinding with him and he flipped us back over so he was in control and his hands slipped under my top and squeezed my breasts and his mouth hovered by my ear, sucking and nipping.

I don't know why but Edward's face flashed into my mind and I pushed him away. I couldn't do this. He was my best friend and we were drunk and in the morning we would regret it. I didn't want to lose my virginity as a mistake, I wanted it to be the best night of my life.

"I'm sorry. I'm really drunk and I gotta go." I left the room as fast as I could.

The world almost seemed to be spinning around me but when I got back downstairs I kept drinking. I eventually took a taxi home around 2 in the morning when the party started to die down and get a little scarier with all the drugs and people having sex in the pool. I guess you could call it an orgy. I stumbled into the front hallway and up the stairs tripping what seemed like very step. I reached my room and was about to open the door when my mom - and Edward's - bedroom door opened.

Edward stood there in jeans and a white wife-beater and looked utterly concerned.. or _maybe_ it was really pissed off?

_I'm too drunk._

"You said you would be back by midnight." He said sternly.

"I-"

I was about to make up some bullshit excuse with a side of a shitty remark but my stomach turned and I ran to the bathroom. I clutched the toilet bowl for dear life and Edward followed behind me and grabbed all my hair out of my face. I heaved and I cried. It hurt so much and I never usually drank this much to the point where I threw it up. I was losing it.

After I was done I flushed the toilet, wiped my face, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Edward stood leaning against the bathtub watching me. I tried to avoid his eyes because that's probably - out of everything, and believe me there are_ a lot_ of things - the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. I rinsed my mouth for the last time I turned to Edward who caught me as I stumbled back to my room.

He helped me take off my shoes and my jacket and he was reluctant to take off my jeans, but I could slid skinny jeans down my legs by myself this wasted. I don't know what overcame me but as he turned to leave I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me. What surprised me the most was the he hugged me back briefly before quickly leaving the room. I fell onto my bed and was passed out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Open.<em>

_Shut!_

_Open._

_Shut!_

My eyes were trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight as it streamed through the window of my bedroom and my head pounded like a fucking drum. I groaned and turned on my side looking at the clock. It was noon hour already. _What the fuck had happened?_

Squeezing my eyes closed and stretching out my body I cried out as I sat up.

_Why, why, why?_

I knew there had to be alcohol involved in last nights activities for me to feel this shitty. I looked around the room to make sure I was actually at home, thank God I didn't end up in some randoms bed. I then looked down at myself and saw under and my shirt from last night. I quickly changed into a long baggy t-shirt that went a tiny bit below the mid-thigh area. I slowly made my way downstairs and Edward smiled and handed me a coffee cup and some Aspirin.

Smiling gratefully, I downed them both and clutched at my head as I sat at the table and listened to Edward try and find a good frying pan for making sunny side up eggs. I knew he was clanging them around purposely and I honestly deserved it. I hope I hadn't made a fool out of myself last night. I couldn't imagine what I did.

So I push all thoughts about last night from the back of my head and forget about them.

* * *

><p>Late update and I've barely slept in the past three days so this chapter is probably something I'll regret and it's probably weird. Oh well!<p>

TeamJASPER or Team EDWARD? Lemme know!

Until tomorrow;

~sierraquinn


	15. Chapter 15

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 15<span>_

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

A whole week had passed and Jasper has avoided me. It wasn't just phone calls or text messages, it was dodging me in the halls and not showing up to class. It made me feel like shit, because I must have done something incredibly stupid at that party for him to avoid me. Bright side, Edward and I had gotten along all week. Not a fight once.

But here now was my poor mother pacing in the hallway dressed up all fancy with her make-up and hair done, waiting. It was Friday night date night. Edward had yet to return from "work" or wherever the hell he went when he wasn't here. I could feel the anger rolling off my mother as she checked the clock in the living room again, and I kinda felt bad for Edward. If and when he showed up, my mother would surely string him up by his balls. Maybe that's a bit drastic.

I sat on the couch with my bowl of popcorn, catching up on some _Jimmy Fallon_ that I missed but recorded. Not only is he incredibly sexy but he is hilarious. Too bad he's married. I chuckled when I heard a car pull into the driveway quickly and the slam of a car door. Renee perked up immediately. The front door opened and my mother stood by the living room doorway not moving and Edward walked towards her. I turned Jimmy down for the time being.

"Where have you been?" She whispered staring up at him.

"I- I'm sorry. I got caught up in something at work."

"You couldn't leave? We have been planning this forever! And now we missed our reservations!" She cried out.

"I told you I'm sorry, my boss wouldn't let me leave!" He ran a hand through his wild hair. "We can still go out for drinks."

"_I'm_ going out for drinks with my friends."

She walked past him and slammed her door on the way out. I wanted to laugh but the way Edward sighed miserably and sat beside made me feel bad for him. Why couldn't I just not have a conscience?

"What kept you so busy Mr. Mysterious?" I popped a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"Mr. Mysterious?" He raised a brow.

"Well yeah, you are always going off to your job that is a mystery." I chuckled.

"I work with numbers.. and computers." He said quietly. "The guy I work for.. his computers keep crashing."

"Good at math?"

"Very. But I am not a very good teacher, unfortunately."

"I think you are."

We were quietly for a little while and I turned up Jimmy and Edward stole some of my popcorn. I ended up laying on one end of the couch while he the other and we were throwing pieces of popcorn at each others mouths. We had some good laughs. Eventually with both got tired and waiting up for my mother was pointless, so we went our separate ways to bed.

* * *

><p>Rosalie had been driving me to school for quite some time now because I didn't have the money to pay for my truck getting fixed and my mother sure wouldn't pay for it. It was getting closer to Halloween and I definitely needed a job. So I ended up giving my resume to Newtons Dinner by my house and a McDonald's - even though I promised myself I would never, even if I was desperate. My standards have obviously been lowered. I got a call from Newtons within a week and was interviewed.<p>

What do you know, they trust the clumsiest girl in the city to take orders and carry food to tables. I was grateful though. The job payed well and I liked the nice people there, except Mike. _He's creepy._

Newtons was a nicely decorated 50's diner and lots of people liked the Newtons, so it was never dead in the diner. I got to wear the cute little blue and black waitress dress with the little white apron and I was pretty sure I worked it. I was usually behind the bar part behind the cash register and served people on the bar stools. Sometimes Mrs. Newton put me on the booths, but rarely. Not after a dropped a tray of ice water. Breaking 4 glasses, and causing my coworker Zachary and very bruised arm from slipping in it. The Newtons loved me for some reason and didn't fire me and they didn't get very angry at my mess up.

So tonight I was working behind the bar and was giving an old man his dinner, before moving to the elderly lady beside him and scribbling her order on my little notepad before giving it to the cooks. Zach was working with me behind the bar since it was a Saturday night and it was pretty busy. We maneuvered around each other easily, we were a great team. On our breaks I had found out he goes to the same high school as me but he is a year younger but you wouldn't know it by how tall he is. He was probably as tall as Edward maybe an inch or two taller. His eyes were a deep brown and he had short brown hair and clear tan skin. He was also hilarious. Zach made working at Newtons fun.

"Mike's checking you out." He whispered as he passed me to give the elderly woman her drink.

"You sure it's not you he's checking out." I bumped him with my hip as we stood at the register. "You do have a great ass." I smirked.

He threw his head back in laughter showing me his straight white teeth.

"_God_, you should do stand up." He tried to compose himself.

"Just call me Bella." I laughed at him when he rolled his eyes at me.

He quickly made his way to a customer who just got seated at the bar and I brought the elderly woman her food and her the old man sitting beside her were definitely flirting.

"Isn't he cute?" She pointed towards Zach.

"Very cute. But look at this stunner right here?" I gestured to the old man making them both laugh.

The playful banter continued until Zach tapped my shoulder, his playful look gone from his face. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and nodded his head to the side. I looked over his shoulders by standing on my tip toes. Edward was seated at the bar watching our interaction.

"Your dad is here."

"He's not my father." I growled.

"_Feisty_." Zach chuckled.

I smiled shaking my head and walking towards Edward. As I reached him I pulled out my pen and paper ready for his order but he was quiet and just looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him and he half smiled back.

"You going to order anything?"

"Your shift is almost done, I'm here to pick you up." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh." I was stunned. "I'll go get my coat."

"I'll be in the car."

I picked up whatever tips that were left for me and walked to the tip jar by the break room but Mrs. Newton wouldn't let me put them in, she just insisted I keep them. I protested but she just kept insisting. I hugged her goodbye and went to get my jacket in the break room. Zach was just slipping his coat on and scratching the tiny bit of scruff he had form obviously not shaving this morning. He smiled at me as I grabbed my coat from the locker beside his.

"I take it your dad is really protective?" He asked.

"He's not my father!" I rolled my eyes. "My mothers boyfriend."

We walked out the back door of Newtons which brought you too an alleyway and we made our way towards the front of the building where the parking lot is.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I never knew my real father.." I said honestly.

"I'm so sorry." He touched my arm as we reached the parking lot. I hated talking about my "_father_". It was awkward for me.

"See you next shift?" I smiled and turned to walk.

"Wait!" He said. "Can I have your number? So then I can call you if I ever need you to take my shift.. or _maybe-you-want-to-get-dinner-with-me_?" The last part was a one word ramble. But I heard it.

"That would be nice." A big smile lit up his face.

We exchanged numbers and I saw Edward waiting in his car and he seemed a bit impatient so I said goodbye to Zach and got into Edward's silver Volvo. He didn't say anything but he drove away pretty quickly. He ran a red light and didn't stop at the one stop sign and I was a bit scared for my life. We approached the house in no time and I unlocked the door walking in and throwing my coat onto the floor.

"Pick that up."

"Your not my father." I almost yelled at him.

"Are you cheating on Jasper?" He asked. _Subject change much?_

"I'm not with Jasper, we're only friends."

"Right."

He stormed away to the basement and I sighed and stepped into the kitchen. I was surprised bu the big vase of flowers sitting on the counter and I walked up to smelling the mix of all of them. What kind were these even? I saw a card that had "_Bella_" written on it. Picking it up and opening it I read the words I didn't want to read.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry for ruining out friendship. I hope you can forgive me._

_Jasper._

What had I done? I knew it wasn't Jasper, I would have remembered. I thought long and hard about that night at the party and images can flashing to my mind and I gasped and realized what had happened. I quickly grabbed my coat and put on my shoes and grabbed the only car keys on the table.

"Sorry Edward!" I called out as I left the house. I head a distant '_what_?' but didn't stop to explain.

I knew Jasper well enough to know what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys make my day with your kind words. <em>

_I just want to let you all know before you send in death threats, Zachary is just a OC I wanted to slip in there and he won't have any affect on the Edward/Jasper debacle._

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 16<span>_

* * *

><p>"Jasper!"<p>

I called as I ran through his front door. It was unlocked as usual. I ran through the whole house and he was nowhere in that damn place. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I saw a line of cocaine lying on his basements coffee table. I ran back to Edward's car which was still running and I sped home.

Flying through the front door almost hitting Edward who was on the phone pacing, I ran for my cellphone upstairs. Edward called after me and chased me upstairs tossing the portable phone on the couch. I didn't care what he had to say about me taking his car. He was the least of my concerns right now. I grabbed my cellphone to see a bunch of missed calls from Edward but nothing from Jasper. I hit 2 which was Jasper's speed dial and it went straight to voice mail.

"Fuck!" I cried out through my phone across the room.

"Why did you take my car?" Edward yelled as he entered my room.

"It was an emergency!" I yelled back.

"I could of drove-"

"I don't have time for your shit. Jasper is in trouble.." More tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What?" He was genuinely confused.

"The flowers, the note!" I cried out. "He's done this once before and he went on a drug binge and was in the hospital for weeks. I need to find him before he hurts himself." More tears.

Just when things get really bad they sometimes get better. Edward pulled me into his arms as I cried into his blue and red plaid button-up. His hands rubbing my back soothingly and my hands clutched the front of his shirt and he kept whispering in my ear everything would be okay. I had a hard time believing it though. I pulled away and went downstairs pacing by the front door. I need to formulate some kind of plan.

Jasper's dealers were irregular. There is at least 4 different people he goes too, but one lives in Seattle and he wouldn't drive all the way there and another was recently murdered in a drive-by. So that left two. I called Sam Uley and nothing. I called crazy ass Jenks. Not a thing. _Where was he?_

I was getting more panicked when Edward came down and grabbed my hand dragging me to his car. I sat in the passenger seat running over different places Jasper could have gone not really knowing where Edward was taking me. Soon enough we pulled up to a house and Edward dragged me up to the house as well.

The house was shady looking. Especially at night. It was painted dark red and desperately needed to be repainted, the black roofing was falling off and the big wooden porch had boards missing from it. Edward didn't even knock as he entered the house. I just followed along and the house was somewhat normal inside except for the marijuana smell coming from the living room. I heard men laughing and as we walked into the room I saw Jasper on a couch beside Ben howling in laughter.

"Jasper!" I gasped.

He turned towards me and I was just stunned. He hadn't shaved in a few days. His face was more sunken in, his hair not brushed and he had dark circles under his eyes. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"We need to get you home." I whispered.

"But I'm having so much fun.. and when did you get purple eyes?" He tried to grab my eyes. "_Holy shit_! There is a bat in here!" He let me go and ducked down to the floor. Tears filled my eyes.

Edward was talking to Ben and I could tell by his tense posture that it wasn't good. I knew it had to be 'shrooms or acid for him to be this delusion. I tried to calm myself because we got here in time thanks to Edward. How did he even know Jasper was here?

"We need to go. _Now_." He grabbed Jasper by the back of his shirt making him come with us. "He has to get to a hospital."

Tears leaked from my eyes when Jasper climbing into the backseat and started licking the windows. Edward groaned but got in the drivers seat after putting the child locks on the back doors. I climbing in beside Jasper and held his hand, trying to be reassuring. Jasper didn't like small spaces and he kept freaking out about not being able to open the door and we weren't even close to the hospital yet. He scratched at the windows yelling saying we ran over something and I didn't know what to do to help him.

"You have a mountain for a face.." He whispered to me.

"That's probably the drugs, Jazz."

We finally arrived at the hospital, but I wasn't exactly prepared for what they had to do to my best friend. The doctors had to hold him down in the emergency room and sedate him because he was out of his mind. They took him away on a stretcher down the hallway to probably pump his stomach and Edward held me as I cried.

I sat in one plastic black chair and Edward sat in the other with his arm around me as I tried not to cry. Edward didn't really say much of anything to me and I could tell him was uncomfortable with the atmosphere. I understood completely. Hospitals smell funny and they were creepy. I don't know how long we were there but I ended up falling asleep on Edward's shoulder.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long we stayed there for, but they finally released a very tired looking Jasper and we all got in Edward's car and he drove us to Jasper's. He insisted that I come home and talk to my mother about my decision to stay with Jasper until he was better but I didn't want to leave him for one second. Edward left frustrated and I helped Jasper into the house and into his bed. He wasn't very aware of his surroundings and the drugs were starting to leave his body.<p>

Sitting in a chair beside Jasper's bed I rolled up the sleeves of his usual long shirt. I never knew why he wore them but seeing what his arms looked like after injection so much heroin, it was obvious he didn't want anyone to know. I traced the veins in his arm and tried not to cry. I had done enough of that in the past 24 hours. Jasper rolled over on his side looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I climbed onto the bed in the empty spot beside him.

"I ruin _everything._"

"Listen to me," I cupped his face with my hands. "You just need help. Please, just let me help."

All he did was nod as the tears fell from his eyes and we held each other. Our friendship was put through so much and I couldn't help but think of this as the ultimate test for it. I was willing to give up everything for him, to get him help. It was all up to Jasper to see he needed the help. We didn't hold each other for very long before Jasper ran to the bathroom and hugged the toilet bowl as he retched.

He cried and he shook and he screamed. It went on for days. I ignored all calls from my mother and all knocks at the door. I tried to help Jasper eat something but nothing seemed to stay down. He didn't sleep much, but when he did I was searching his house for stashes and flushing them all. Enough was enough. We would stare at each other when we were awake and we would reminisce about when we were little and all the fun times we had.

It broke my heart to see him this way.

Edward stopped by once to let me know it was Friday and he brought groceries. Jasper wasn't totally better but he could keep some food down. He was extremely depressed and he was restless. I knew his body needed it's fix even though in his mind he knew it was wrong. We fought - _a lot_ - more than ever in our friendship. He would try and leave the house and find his dealers and I would hold him down and try and comfort him as he cried and shook and eventually threw up again.

After a long week all the tremors had left his body and he was recovering his strength.

Rosalie came and dropped off our assignments and she stayed one night and it was a good night. Emmett even came over. It felt like old times again when Jasper was always happy and before we all knew the kind of drugs he was into. It was a happy moment for us.

I could only borrow so much of Jasper's clothes and we had a long talk and I trusted him with staying alone for an hour and borrowed his car to drive myself home. I walked into the house and my mother walked out from the kitchen with an angry look on her face.

"Where the fuck have you been!" She screamed at me.

"Edward told you." I said obviously.

"That doesn't matter. I didn't get a phone call or even a text message from you to know you are alright! You are over at some crackheads house-"

"Shut up! Don't talk about him like that." I yelled at her. Edward came into the hallway from upstairs.

"Don't you tell me to shut up! That boy is trash, I don't want you spending time with him anymore." She ordered.

"Renee, the boy was in trouble and needed help-" Edward started.

"Stay out of this. Why are you even defending her? You even agreed she is a selfish bitch who ruined my life. _You_ hate her!" Renee screamed.

"I hate you, you're_ not_ my mother." I glared at her and then Edward. "Jasper's my best friend, and I won't stop seeing him."

"Not under my roof, young lady!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm leaving." I turned suddenly going upstairs and grabbing a duffel bag and filling it with clothes.

I could here Edward and Renee yelling at each other and I honestly didn't care. Edward doesn't like me. He hadn't liked me all along. He pretended to like me and care. A tear streaked down my cheek even though I tried to convince myself I didn't care about him either. I grabbed everything I would need, every necessary, and I was ready to go. Edward stood in my doorway with a sad look on his face as I swung the bag over my shoulder. I heard the front door slam and my mothers car drive away.

"_Bella_," He said softly taking a step forward.

I was refusing to look at him. I didn't want to cry, I wouldn't let myself. He's an asshole, he doesn't mean shit to me.

"Please don't go."

"What do you care?" I shot back and tried to walk around him.

He was silent abut he wouldn't move out of my way.

"You can't run away from everything." He grabbed the duffel bag and slipped it off my arm and tossed it on my bed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him. I leaned into his touch and it was so comforting that I just wanted to stay there all day. But I couldn't. This is my moms boyfriend and this is the guy who is secretive and closed-up and does everything to hurt you. I inhaled and squeezed my arms around him before pulling away and grabbing the duffel bag off my bed. I walked around him and he even moved out of my way. I stopped and turned to him, leaned up and kissed his cheek only lingering for a few seconds.

"_I'll be seeing you_." I whispered before leaving

I couldn't stop the waterworks once I was in the car and drove back to Jasper's. I couldn't help but think, this is for the best.

* * *

><p><em>So I've had the whole day off but I've been really lazy and that's why I'm just posting this now. I hope you all enjoy!<em>

_Thank you to my wondering readers and my reviewers! I love hearing from you guys._

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	17. Chapter 17

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 17<span>_

* * *

><p>"I heard that they have a meth lab in his basement."<p>

Back in school after a week and everyone seemed to know about Jasper's trip to the hospital. Rumors floated around the school faster than a wild fire, but I just ignored them. One, because they weren't true and second, getting in a fight with someone over something stupid was pointless. It wasn't like Jasper and I were very popular to begin with.

Of course my mother had kept trying to call but I ignored all attempts of her pathetic apologies. I didn't need to take her crap. I clicked the ignore button on my phone as she tried to call again and smiled at Jasper who sat beside me on the rock in the smoking pit. He inhaled and exhaled the poison from the but he held in between his middle and index finger. It was our agreement that he could continue smoking as long as he wasn't doing any drugs.

Some night he had nightmares and other nights he didn't sleep. I had a hard time sleeping with all the worry that he would sneak out and go see Jenks. I had one peaceful night of sleep after a phone call from Edward. I don't know what it was but he had such a calming affect over me.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi." He said softly._

_"Edward?" It was almost midnight._

_"I was going to watch Jimmy Fallon.. and it made me think of you."_

_"Edward.." I sighed._

_"Those things I said about you aren't true."_

_"Okay." A tear streaked down my face._

_"Do you not want to talk?" He asked. "You've only said about four words."_

_"It's not that, I just.. I'm sorry for taking your car." I just miss you and I think about you all the time was not an acceptable thing to say to your mothers boyfriend._

_"I don't care about that." I smiled at his words. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm okay. You alright?"_

_"Could be better." He was silent for a few moments. "When do you work again?"_

_"Friday." I tried not to laugh._

_"I'll drive you."_

I smiled at the memory and at the end of the day as I was walking towards Jasper's car I saw him. He was parked on the side of the road and was leaning against his car with his arms crossed and smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows but couldn't help the smile that lit up my face._ He was picking me up from school._ I walk-jogged towards him and when I got to the car he opened the door and slipped in the passenger seat and he climbed into the drivers. He started driving and I had no clue where we were going.

"I wanna show you something." Edward looked over at me and smiled.

All I could do was smile back.

We drove for quite a while, we weren't even in Seattle anymore. We were somewhere in the middle of no where and Edward drove us down a dirt path and pulled over and we were surrounded by forest. I was kind of suspicious that this man owns a gun but when he held out his hand and gave me crooked smile, nothing else mattered. He helped me out the car and grabbed blanket from the trunk and he led me through the forest until we came to a clearing.

My mouth hung opened as I gasped. It was a huge meadow and ever so slowly the flowers were dieing, but it was beautiful regardless. Edward took in my smile and as he lay the blanket down and motioned for me to sit down on it. I lay down and sighed gratefully, after that long trek through the woods I was pretty tired. Edward sat beside me and eventually he fell onto his back and looked over at me. I was watching clouds and I couldn't remember the last time I had. When I was a kid I suppose, before I grew up and everything got boring.

"I grew up in Arizona." My head snapped over to him. "It was my father, my mother, my little sister and I. My father was involved in something that seemed really shady when I was little and I was pretty sure my mom was apart of it too,"

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"My father eventually was always looking over his shoulder," He continued with sad eyes. "These people would start coming to the house and it wasn't threatening at first, but after awhile it got scarier. Carlisle, my father packed us up one day and made us get into the car and the people found us and our car flipped." His voice cracked.

I moved over beside him, grabbing his hand and squeezing reassuringly.

_Why was he doing this?_

"I was in and out of consciousness and I heard these voices. I was sure Alice was dead and my parents," He choked up.

"Alice your sister?" He nodded and continued.

"My job.. I can't actually tell you what I do." He sighed and leaned up on his elbow. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation.." I ran my thumb over his hand. "As far as I know.. Alice is alive. I've been searching for her but I-" I could see his eyes tearing up and this man that had build these walls around himself were letting them tumble down before me.

"Edward it's alright, you don't have to tell me." I whispered, reaching my hand up and brushing his cheek.

"I _want_ to tell you." He stared down into my eyes.

His emerald eyes were so mesmerizing and I bit my lip and his eyes looked to my lips and back up to my eyes. He was so close to me and I felt like I was trapped and couldn't breathe so I sat up. He followed suit and sat beside me. We were quiet for awhile and I checked the time realizing I was going to be late for work and we rushed back to the car.

One thought kept coursing through my head - _did he feel it too?_

* * *

><p><em>So yeah this is a pretty short one but I'm already started the next one and hopefully it will be up tonight, but I'm really bust today so no promises.<em>

_~sierraquinn_

_p.s I hit 100 reviews and I can't wipe the ridiculous smile off my face. Thank you so much to my readers and my reviewers because without you guys I wouldn't be continuing this story. You guys are the best. :)  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 18<span>_

* * *

><p>I was glad I had my uniform in my backpack and I changed in Edward's backseat quickly. I climbed into the front seat as he sped down the highway and I laughed as he stared at me with wide eyes. I was trying to pin my hair back in the tiny visor mirror and he pulled up to the restaurant and I jumped out with my backpack and jogged to the door Edward called after me and I knew I had forgot something.<p>

He walked up to me and he had my name tag. He stared at me for a moment and stepped closer to me so our bodies were grazing. His hand slipped behind the material of my shirt right above my breast as he poked the pin in and made sure it didn't hurt me. After putting on my name tag Edward stared at me for a moment before turning and going back to his car. I really hoped he wasn't building up those walls again, but right now I didn't have time to think about it. I had to get to work.

I ran in the front door and waved at Mr. Newton as I rushed to the employees break room and put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my apron before running to the bar and running into Zachary. He smiled at me and we had a bust night ahead of us. Fridays were always busy nights, especially with the rain people stayed longer and people passing through stopped for a place to eat. I was glad for the distraction though. My mind kept trying to focus on what happened earlier that day with Edward and I.

"Hey.. you okay?" Zachary asked once it started to die down around ten.

"Yeah.. I just," Could I really keep this to myself? "It's nothing, I'm just really tired." I shrugged.

"I am always here to talk." He smiled warmly and gave me a one armed hug before giving one of the last few people in the restaurant their check.

Mrs. Newton wasn't feeling so well and Mr. Newton was at home with her and who the hell knew what Mike was doing, but he certainly wasn't working. Doors are locked at eleven and everyone else leaves and Zachary teaches me how to close the store. I listen with attention how he explains the process, because sometimes you have to close by yourself and not with a coworker. After all the explaining and all my questions we go get out stuff from our locker.

I sighed when I think about how I have to walk home. My truck is still broken and all the money I get here is going into fixing that and helping Jazz pay his hospital bill. He didn't know I was doing it, and I know he is perfectly capable of doing it himself but I wanted to do this for him. I needed to do this for him. Zach and I hug goodbye and I turn and walk in the direction of what is now my temporary home.

"Need a ride?" Zach calls from behind me.

"I have baggage.." I joked holding up my backpack.

"Get in." He rolls his eyes laughing at me.

It's cold out and he turns up the heat as I give him the directions to Jasper's house. I lean my head back on the headrest and sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing." I said.

"It's gotta be something to make a beautiful girl like you look that sad." I blushed at the compliment.

"Do you know a good mechanic?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, my dad is a mechanic. I may be a bit biased but he's great."

I told him the story about my old red beast of a truck and he laughed when I told him how old it was and then he laughed even harder when I told him it was my baby and I refused to let go of it. He told me he would tell his father about it and get a tow truck to bring it down to his garage. We arrived at Jasper's house and Zachary walked me up to the door.

"Thanks for the ride home. You really didn't need to do that." I thanked he for about the fifth time.

"It's no problem at all. I don't mind carrying your baggage." He laughed handing my backpack to me.

"Well, see you later." I fished out my key from my bag.

"Hey, wait a minute." He looked down at his feet. "Do you want to go get dinner sometime? Maybe a movie?" He was so shy.

"I'd love too."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled and I went into the house and watched him drive away. I could hear the TV on in the living room and it was almost midnight, but it didn't surprise me Jasper was still awake. I went in and sat down beside him.

"Work was fun?" He raised a brow.

"It was busy."

"Did you get someones number or something? Maybe a really big tip?" He snorted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look like one of those girls who just got asked by her crush to prom." He laughed and I blushed. "Oh my God! Bella has a date!"

"Shut up!"

"_Bella has a date!_" He chanted over and over again.

I slapped him and we laughed at one another and we watched TV for awhile. Jasper fell asleep and I let him lay on the couch and I put on some short shorts that were jogging pants material and a tank top to sleep in. I kept replaying what happened in the meadow over and over again. I couldn't stop think about it, eventually I did fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>FUCK?<em>"

I sat bolt straight up as I heard Jasper yell from downstairs. Hopefully it was just the toaster scaring him again. I had chills down my spine and a I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I tried to catch my breath and shook thoughts out of my head. I was having the worst nightmare that my mother-

"Bella!"

_Was I still in a nightmare?_

I heard her yelling more and Jasper yelling as well. I stepped cautiously out of my room and made my way downstairs slowly. Renee was standing in the doorway of the house and motioning her hand and the next thing I knew two officers were in the house. One grabbed Jasper and spun him around with his hands behind his back.

"Mom!" I yelled as Jasper screamed in pain.

"He kidnapped my daughter and I want her brought home." Renee begged the other officer.

"I'm here on my own will. Jasper didn't kidnap me!" I yelled at her. "Do I look like I want to leave?"

I looked to the other officer who was searching Jasper and pulled out a tiny bag of green stuff. My heart dropped. He reported it onto his radio thing and took out the cuffs.

"Jasper..?"

"It's not mine I swear!" He yelled and struggled.

I cried as I watched them take him away. My mother had disappeared but then reappeared with with my bag and took me too the car. I cried the whole way "home" and when we got there I grabbed my bag and slammed the car door and stomped all the way to my room before slamming my bedroom door. I knew it was childish and I was basically throwing a temper tantrum but this wasn't fair. _Why did she have to do this to me?_

Crying into my pillow softly, I didn't dare leave my room when my mother yelled lunch was ready. I lay in my bed all day and even though my head hurt and my body hurt from not moving around. After awhile I fell but was woke up by someone talking.

"Bella, I'm going to work. See you in the morning sweetie." My mother was sitting beside me on my bed and brushed hair out of my face before leaving.

Suppressing the urge to growl at her was a bit difficult but after I heard her car leave if when I left my room. I brushed my teeth and such and then had a shower and just put back on my tank top and shorts I slept in. I walked into the dark kitchen humming to myself and opened the fridge. The harsh artificial light hurting my eyes. I didn't see anything I liked so I closed it and turned to go to the cupboards and bumped into the Edward and I screamed in fear. _How did he get around so quietly?_

"Edward.." I growled trying to calm my rapid breathing my hands on his chest. "You really got to stop sneaking up on me like that." I breathed.

"Sorry." He chuckled running a hand through his hair.

I decided what I wanted and I turned back to the fridge and pulled out the glass bottle.

"Thirsty?" I smirked at Edward.

* * *

><p>So a tornado touched down in my city last night and I was pretty terrified but as far as I know no one was hurt. My puppy was going crazy because it thunder stormed all night, but thank God it's all over now.<p>

Don't kill Zach! I am putting him permanently in the friend-zone, don't worry ;)

Until tomorrow;

~sierraquinn


	19. Chapter 19

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 19<span>_

* * *

><p>"You have such a cute smile!"<p>

It was about ten o'clock at night and Edward sat on one of the bar stools holding his almost empty glass in one hand as the other rested beside it on the island counter and I was sitting on the opposite counter with my own glass laughing at my words and Edward's cheeks as they tinted red. I had never seen Edward blush. He drank what was left in his glass and mine was already empty.

"Give me more." He held his glass towards me smiling.

I grabbed the bottle and walked over and sat on the stool beside him. I held the bottle up to my lips and took a long swig and held it out to him as he raised an eyebrow, but took it anyways and took an even longer swig than me and didn't even cringe. _Show off I tell you._

"So, Edward, how many girlfriends have you had besides my mother." I grimaced at the last word. Edward choked a bit as he was taking a drink but composed himself.

"Uh, three or four. They never lasted more than a few months." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"When was your first kiss?" I smirked.

"I was thirteen and she was fourteen and I can't remember her name." He laughed. "How about you?"

"Jasper. I was fifteen and he was seventeen, and we were in his basement watching some horror movie." I rolled my eyes. Edward took a long drink and I grabbed it from him taking one too. "What about your first time?" I winked.

"My first time what." He played dumb, trying to grab the bottle from me.

"Your first time having _sex_!" I hid the bottle behind my back.

"That's a little personal."

"Tell me!" I bumped him with my shoulder. "When I was eighteen with a girl from work. We were drunk and I kind of regretted it." I started laughing so hard I almost dropped the bottle. He glared and grabbed it from me. "She was so clingy afterwards!" He groaned and I laughed more. "What about you?"

"Virgin." I shrugged. Edward was silent for a bit and took another swig, the bottle almost empty.

I went to my mother's liquor cabinet and grabbed out some vodka and peach schnapps and me and Edward went and sat on the couch some random movie was on and I sat facing him with my legs under me and he had one leg up on the couch and his arm draped over the back of it. We talked about random things. I was way far past tipsy and so was Edward and I couldn't stop laughing. I felt all warm and happy.

He dared me to get up and show him my best dance moves and he was laughing so hard that I couldn't try and be serious and I fell onto his lap as we both laughed. He winced and I realized I must have hit him.. _there._ I thought it was hilarious and Edward glared and grabbed at my sides tickling me. I screamed and jumped off his lap to the other side of the couch but he caught me and kept tickling me and there was no escape. He held me down and he was so strong.

"Say you're sorry!" He laughed at my laughter and pain.

"Never!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

He finally stopped and his body was shaking with laughter above mine. I looked up at him with a glare and he smirked down at me. He suddenly turned serious and his hand cupped the side of my face, I gasped so softly it almost wasn't audible. I didn't know if it was me or if it was the alcohol but I wanted to kiss him _so_ badly. I leaned up so my lips were inches away from his and the look in his eyes made me want to get lost in him. He pulled back.

Edward sat on one end of the couch and I sat on the other and we both reached for the bottle at the same time. I let him take it first and then it was my turn. It was awkward as we sat there and watched TV at one in the morning but we didn't dare move except for passing the bottle to each other and making sure our hands didn't touch. _Great_. Caused myself enough embarrassment for one day. I just wanted to forget the last three months of my life had ever happened.

Bringing the bottle to my lips I chugged and swallowed then repeat. Edward looked over and grabbed the bottle from me, making a little bit of the clear liquid dribble down the side of my mouth and to my chin. I wiped it quickly with my sleeve and Edward turned back to watching the TV and sipping occasionally.

"Why are you with my mother?" I blurted out, the alcohol giving me confidence.

"Are you with the kid Zach." He almost growled out his name

"Don't change the subject. Why?"

"Now you're changing the subject."

I narrowed my eyes at him and lay down on what little space was left of the couch and found myself dozing off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mm<em>,"

I squeezed my eyes close as something moved underneath me. I squinted my eyes open slightly and the light coming through the window suggesting that it was about five in the morning. I reached at my pillow but came into contact with a body and realized I was still on the couch in the living room and Edward was laying under me. His arms were wrapped securely around me and his eyes twitched as he sleep.

My head was pounding and I didn't remember a thing that had happened last night, but apparently Edward and I _didn't_ fight?

Not wanting to move from my spot just yet I snuggled back into Edward's arms and my head was in the crook of his neck. I moved my head up slightly to see his face. His slight stubble brushing against my cheeks made me feel funny, but it was a good funny. I eventually pulled away knowing I had to get away before my mother got home. That wouldn't look good, even though it seemed only innocent.

I practically crawled upstairs my head pounding and into my warm bed and falling into a restless sleep. Minutes, hours or days later I woke up the sound of my cellphone beeping. I growled and reached around for it on my nightstand and pressed the talk button bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hi, Bella. It's Zach.. did I wake you up?" He chuckled.

"No I'm awake of course because it is.." I glanced at the clock. Holy shit. "Three in the afternoon." I tried to sound more alert.

"Right. Well I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight would be perfect for our date." I smiled.

We talked about the details and he would obviously have to pick me up because of the whole truck situation. Then we talked about the details of the tow truck and when his dad would have time to work on it. After we talked a bit more we said goodbye and I went and had a shower and scrubbed my teeth after throwing up.

My head still hurt and maybe it was because of all the sleep. I didn't know and I didn't really care but I took about 3 Aspirin anyways. Mother left a note on the counter telling me her and Edward were out on a 'date'._ Like I cared._

I made a sandwich and caught up on my homework and was folding some laundry when Renee and Edward got home. She smiled and hugged me and I refused to hug her back and she seemed oblivious to the fact that _I fucking hated her_. Edward didn't even look at me. Every time I entered a room he was in he left. _Whatever_. Drunk Bella had obviously done something stupid and I'm sure I would remember in time and be really embarrassed.

Soon Zachary arrived and he had told me to dress casual and my mother came rushing to the door to meet him and Edward lingered in the doorway of the living room but shook his hand without a word. My mother smiled at him and I wanted to get him out of here before he saw how crazy she was.

"Have her home before 11." Edward said sternly.

"Edward." Renee slapped his arm. "You bring her back whenever." She winked and I rolled my eyes grabbed Zach's hand and dragging him out of there. "Be safe! Use protection-"

I slammed the door before she could say anything else. My face was heating up and Zach laughed._ Laughing was good right?_ At least he wasn't running.. _yet_. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it and then started driving us somewhere.

"So, your mom is.. interesting?" He struggled to find the right word.

"Crazy is appropriate." I laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all my readers and to my reviewers! I love reading every single one of your reviews, they make me so happy :) More of the date tomorrow and maybe a bit of Jasper and then some Edward back story revealed? Maybe.<em>

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	20. Chapter 20

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 20<span>_

* * *

><p>"I hate surprises."<p>

Zach still wouldn't tell me where we were going and it was true I really hated surprises. My huffing and frustration didn't seem to phase him at all, it only made him chuckle at me. He was in a little of a hurry to get there and it was almost five and it was already starting to get dark. Damn Winter is fast approaching. Finally arriving at our destination I got out of the car by myself against Zach's wishes for me to stay making him sigh.

He grabbed my hand and lead me up to the building we were at. Seattle Aquarium. I gasped and smiled. He lead me inside the building even though clearly it read on the door _'closed'_. I smiled at what I saw all the beautiful fish and creatures. In truth I was kind of scared by some of them. Zach lead me exhibit to exhibit and I got to touch a starfish, with much convincing from Zach. When I did touch it his hand was over mine and I squealed like a 5 year old which made up both laugh. Maybe I was more girlie then I thought.

After exploring the empty Aquarium we got back into his car and started driving and got to another secret place. Finally arriving, I saw the sign. Typical male wanted to get competitive with me._ Bowling_. I insisted on paying for myself but no. _Exaggerate that no. I did._ I put on the smelly and ugly looking shoes required to bowl and Zach lead down to a empty lane.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"Nu uh." I shook my head.

The last time I bowled I was seven. That includes the bowling style where you throw it from in between your knees and the sides rails are up so no gutter ball happens and breaks your seven year old heart. This time I was older and I watched how everyone else threw the ball down the aisle with one hand and a lot of strength. I couldn't do that. Surely it would end in embarrassment. After Zachary bowled and I watched him carefully as he did it I cautiously picked up a heavy and probably disgustingly dirty bowling ball and turned back to him biting my lip.

"I don't know how to bowl." I whispered.

"Let me show you." He smiled.

He came up beside me and demonstrated and then when I bowled he stood behind me and helped me. I laughed as I saw it slip into the gutter not hitting a single pin. My luck of course. Zach went easy on me though and I soon got the hang of it and we were practically tied the whole game. He still helped me and coached me and I threw the ball down the aisle and I got a damned strike. My mouth hung open and I smiled and turned towards Zach and jumped into him wrapped my arms around his neck. He stumbled back a bit but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I got a strike!" I sang.

"You're a natural bowler." He chuckled setting me down.

After a few more bowls and one more strike the game was over and I won by four points. We then went and got the best french fries I've ever had and sat on a bench on a pier and watched as the almost full moon and stars reflected on the water. Also other cities lights did too. But it was beautiful. Two seagulls kept bothering us and I whipped a fry into the water and it went and fought over it with the other one.

We talked for ever and we soon realized it was midnight and Zach insisted on taking me home because he broke my _'curfew'_. We pulled up to my dark house. Zach opened my door with a smile and we held hands as we walked up to my house and as we got onto the porch I let go of his hand.

"Tonight was fun." I smiled.

"I really hope we can do it again?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." I bit my lip smiling.

I looked at his lips then to his eyes to see he was looking at my lips as well. All the Edward tension or whatever was going on between the two of us was finally crashing down on my and I felt like I needed something. Zach and I both stepped towards each other bodies crashing as did our lips. Thirsty, searching for something to quench it. He was so tall and I was short that as he wrapped his arms around my middle and lifted my feet off the ground and I gasped into his mouth and finally we pulled back for air.

But nothing was changed, I could see the tension in his eyes remained and I felt it inside too. This wasn't right, it didn't feel right but it didn't feel wrong. He set me back down on my feet and pulled away a little running a hand through his wavy brown hair.

"That was.." He was trying to describe the feeling.

"I know." I said.

"Should we try it again?" He asked confused.

"Yeah."

I jumped into his arms my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and his arms helping to hold me up. Our lips again searched for something, anything. There wasn't that _spark_ that we were searching for. It was all wrong. I heard a throat clear and froze eyes wide. I turned my head to the door and saw Edward standing there glaring.

Zach set me down like I was on fire. Edward left the door open and went back into the house. Zachary was blushing and I sure I was too. He waved and made his way down the porch steps. I followed him.

"This isn't weird now, right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked. I just nodded.

"I still want to take you out though. I love having you as a friend." He smiled.

"Likewise." I returned his smile.

We hugged and he walked to his car and I to my porch and we waved at each other and he made sure I went inside before he drove away. I sighed happily, but I still felt that missing spark in my stomach. Renee was sitting in the kitchen drinking from a wine glass and sitting by candlelight. I went and sat beside her as she stared into space.

"Where's Edward?" I murmured.

"Basement." She shrugged and brought the wineglass to her mouth.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Do you know we've never had sex? He won't have sex with me." My eyes widened. "We barely ever kiss and when we do it's not even close to making out."

"Mom.." I really didn't need to know this.

"We had a fight and I'm going to the cabin in Port Angeles with Sue." She paused for another sip. "We're gonna have girl time and I'm going to decide if being with him is worth it."

I never noticed the suitcase beside her as she grabbed it stood up and left the house. Her car pulling away quietly.

_What the fuck had happened while I was gone?_

* * *

><p><em>Ta da! Who knows if I'll have time to update tomorrow because I still work all weekend, boo my boss is a bitch. <em>

_But I hope you all are having a great weekend!  
><em>

_Until next time;_

_~sierraquinn  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21<em>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

I figured after my 'date' with Zach I wasn't tired so I went and sat on the couch flipping through the channels. I couldn't find anything and I was bored and I was about to make my way upstairs to my room when Edward burst through the basement door flipping his cellphone shut. He ignored me and made his way to the kitchen looking for my mother. I shrugged and went up stairs to change into my pajamas. I stepped out of my skinny jeans and tripped over my own two feet falling on my face.

"Where's your mother?" Edward burst through my door.

Could he stop popping up in places around me? I was wearing my panties and a t-shirt and I quickly slipped on some sweats and crossed my arms, glaring at him. I thought I saw him swallow nervously as I walked towards him.

"She's at the cabin in Port Angeles for the week." I shrugged flopping down onto my back on the bed.

"What? _Why?_" He stared at me as I stretched on my bed and reached over to set my alarm.

"Do you not remember the fight you had?" I asked and shivered realizing my window was open.

"What?" Edward looked at me with a generally confused expression.

"That's just what she told me." I closed my window and walked over to Edward and put my hands on his chest and pushed him out the door before closing it. "Night!"

I lay down in bed and fell right to sleep.

* * *

><p>My alarm went off at six and I did not want to get up and go to school. I had no choice really, so I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom and had a nice hot shower and sang some random song stuck in my head before climbing out and brushing my teeth and hair. I made my way to my room and slipped on a blue pair of panties and a matching bra and a white tank-top wen my phone started ringing. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed it off my nightstand.<p>

"Hello?" I smiled. It was weird for me to be this happy in the morning.

"Hey, Bella." I could hear excitement in Zach's voice. "Look out your window."

"Your not going to be standing on my front lawn holding a boom box or something right?" He laughed in response.

"What do you see?"

"A man jogging." Not just any man, but Edward had just left the house and was jogging down the street. He looked.. _Good._

"What else?" He urged.

"An old woman walking her dog?" I was confused.

"_No!_ Your truck is gone!"

"Where did it go?" I exclaimed worried, I didn't like talking to the police.

"My dad got his buddy to tow it down to his garage so he ca fix it. Free of charge." I let out a sight of relief when I realized it wasn't stolen, but stopped short when I heard the last part.

"Zach.. I can't let you do that. Just tell me how much and I will pay him." I argued.

"No. Let me do this for you. You need someone to help you out whether you realize it or not." I was quiet for a long time after hearing his serious tone.

"Thanks Zach." I whispered.

We talked for a bit more and then I hung up when I realized it was way after seven. I liked having him as my friend. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of faded blue jean short shorts when I heard a creak in the hallway. I raised an eyebrow and looked out into the hall seeing no one, but my mothers door was slightly open and she usually has it closed.

"Edward?" I called out.

_Was he back from his jog already?_

I opened the door to the bedroom and gasped slightly. Everything was strewn across the floor and the bed. Boxes in my mothers closet were sitting out on the floor looking rummaged in and Edwards briefcase lay among the items on the floor, open. I knelt down and picked up some papers on top but then I saw the files underneath. The ones with big red letters and I opened one and I didn't really understand all the legal talk but the next one made me freeze for moment. It still said 'Confidential' in the red letters but right under it in small red letters read_ 'Renee Swan'. What?_

Opening the file there were picture of her, information about things I didn't even know and I was just scanning it quickly. I dropped the file when I saw the next file. _'Bella Swan'._

_That's not my last name._

I grabbed it quickly and gasped at what I saw inside. Pictures of me at school, shopping at the store and these weren't from awhile ago they were fairly recent. There was a picture of me at work talking to Zach. It listed all my hobbies, interests and everything about me. _What the fuck?_ I felt like my breath was trapped in my lungs and I couldn't focus. This was Edward's briefcase._ Why was this in here?_ _Was he a stalker?_ I dropped the file and stood up quickly and was about to turn around when I heard the sinister click of metal on metal.

"Don't move, or I will shoot you." A voice said.

Slowly I looked over my shoulder to see a man not much taller than me in a black mask pointing a gun at me. He was a little heavy and he had sharp amber eyes that watched my every movement. School honestly sounded like a better option right now. I would rather listen to Lauren and Jessica blab on about some guys dick then this, and coming from me that's saying something.

"Put your hands up," I did as he told me, because he did have a gun. "Now tell me where the flash drive is."

"I don't know what your talking about." I said and turned to face him.

Then I remembered, Edward had a gun. Maybe if I could distract this guy I could pull out his drawer and grab the gun quickly. What would I even do with a gun? I didn't know how to work one. And would I honestly be able to shoot this guy?

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He yelled and walked up to me grabbing a handful of my hair. I cried out when he put the gun under my jaw. "Where's the drive?"

"I don't fucking know what you are talking about!" I cried out. The hard and cold metal of the gun felt like it was cutting open my skin.

I closed my eyes as he shoved it into my skin harder and then I heard a thud and he let go of my hair and I lost balance and fell onto the floor. The man lay beside me on the floor and Edward stood over us holding his gun in one hand and his hand out to me. I grabbed it and hugged him, never feeling as safe in my life. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of his room and into my room grabbing my empty black duffel bag laying on the floor and grabbing clothes from my dresser throwing them in.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically. My brain was in over drive and I could barely process all that had happened and it was only 8 in the morning. Some how I felt like this was going to be a very big day.

"We're leaving. Now." He said in a urgent voice.

"No."

"Do you want to stay here? Because once mister hit-man wakes up he is going to call his hit-man friends and they are going to come here and blow your fucking brains out." He growled.

"What the fuck is going on Edward?" My eyes watered and I grabbed my toiletries and whatever else was needed.

He didn't answer, but he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs and threw me towards into the living room when a man with short dark hair and dark eyes came out of the kitchen holding a gun. He was tall and muscular and could probably kill Edward in a fight.

"Give me the girl Edward and no one gets hurt." The man said in a low voice. I really hoped I wasn't _the girl,_ but I had a very bad feeling I was.

"Get out of here Paul. I'm going to take her somewhere safe." Edward matched his tone.

"I can't trust you. You've been off the map for over a month now, are you rogue?"

Edward snapped and tackled the guy and they fought viciously until Edward hit him hard over the head with his gun. Still determined he grabbed me and took me outside throwing my bag into the backseat next to another bag which was probably his. I got into the passenger seat putting on my seat belt as Edward pealed away from my house, and I wondered if that was the last time I would ever see that house I grew up in.

"Seriously Edward. You need to tell me what's going on right now! The files in your briefcase, the 'hit-man' and the guns?" I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"That's an understatement. Who are you?" He looked over at me and smiled a crooked smile before answering.

_"Agent Cullen."_

* * *

><p><em>I told you some of you this story was going to take a sharp turn. If ya don't like it then oh well, don't read. But it does get better from here. More Bella and Edward! :)<em>

_Any theories? I know some of you thought something like this. You guys are just too smart. _

_Thanks to my amazing readers and reviewers! This story hit 150 reviews! I teared up a little bit... okay I actually cried. I just want to thank you all because you are my motivation to write and continue this story and your amazing and encouraging words mean so much to me. Love you all!_

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	22. Chapter 22

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 22<span>_

* * *

><p>"Am I going to die?"<p>

Edward raced down the highway and if other people saw us we were probably a silver blur. I gripped the door handle and the material of the seat and squeezed my eyes shut as Edward weaved in between different cars. He kept looking out the back window as if expecting someone to be following us and hanging out the window with guns. It's safe to say I was a little pass the terrified mark.

"I can't make any promises." He said in a soft sad voice. It was almost so soft I didn't hear it, which made me wonder if I was even suppose to.

"You have got to tell me what's going on." I breathed, peeking an eye open.

"I'm a CIA agent."

"I think I got that part!" I was getting frustrated. All these questions so little answers. "Why are people after me?"

I opened my eyes fully, blinking, trying to get used to how light it was out. I watched Edward as he ran a nervous hand through his hair and pulled on it slightly. He was frustrated too. For a moment his face changed and he looked like he wasn't going to tell me but then it became thoughtful and he spoke.

"You've never met your father." He stated as if he knew everything about my life. Then I thought about the file and remembered, _oh yeah.. he does._ "Well at least you think you haven't. He's closer to you than you think and he's also a CIA agent." My eyes widened and I struggled to grasp this concept. "Well former I guess, he's gone rogue and there is a bounty over his head."

"Wait what do you mean rogue?" I didn't understand any of this.

"He's not working for the good guys anymore." He was cold and harsh while on this subject of my father. "Other agents know he has a child and a wife who he's hidden in witness protection and they figured, why not go after them to bring your father out of hiding."

"So where do you fit into this situation?"

"Confidential." He replied coldly. "Oh and your mother is a inactive CIA agent who may have turned rogue. I've been monitoring her communication with your father recently and it's all coded."

"This is totally _fucked_ up!" I cried.

Resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands I wish that this was all some funny dream and I would wake up. But of course it was real this isn't Inception. I leaned back in my seat and tried to relax and glancing over at Edward to see he had relaxed a bit, but his hands still gripped the wheel tightly. I turned my head and looked out the window letting out a slight yawn. The trees and other cars were moving so fast beside me and Edward hadn't even told me where we were going.

But I couldn't stop my eyes from closing and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Edward woke me up when we stopped to fill up the tank and told me to stay in the car but I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet and went into the tiny convenient store. There wasn't much to choose from but I stood in front of the chip display and stared thoughtfully, thinking about my choice.<p>

"Hey good lookin'." A man with blonde hair in a ponytail and sharp blue eyes came up to me.

"Hi." I responded nervously.

"Wanna come for a ride with me?" He smiled his teeth yellow and chipped.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I gulped as he stepped forwards and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?"

Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and nuzzled his face in my hair and into the crook of my neck. His body was up against mine in all the right places and it felt comfortable, it felt _right_. I bit my lip to stifle a moan that wanted to escape my mouth as his lips pressed against my neck. The man with the ponytail narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything and walked away. I turned in Edwards arms and hugged him before grabbing the bag of chips I wanted and going back to the beverages.

I grabbed a water and passed it to Edward before grabbing my own and we went up to the cashier and Edward payed and no matter how much I protested he wasn't phased. Edward carried our bag as we walked back to the car and he slipped his hand into mine and pulled me close to him as guy with the ponytail stared us down. I bit my lip and blushed slightly feeling his thumb trace over my skin and how perfect my hand fit to his. He opened my door and I thanked him as he passed me the bag when getting into the drivers side and we were on our way again.

"Where are we going?" I inquired as I chewed a chip as quietly as I could.

"Away from Washington. Anywhere but there for now." He replied glancing at me briefly, I smiled.

Satisfied with his answer and no longer hungry I kicked off my Chucks and curled my legs underneath me and rested my head on the side of the door trying to fall asleep, but that didn't happen. We drove for a bit more and then it started to get dark. Stopping some where around eight in what seemed like _butt-fuck-nowhere,_ Edward checked us into a motel with a bar right underneath it. _Great_, I would definitely be able to sleep with all the drunks partying tonight.

We brought our stuff inside and I lay down on the bed as Edward flicked the light on and looked around the room. I smiled at him as I stretched out my body and sighing, he look around nervous before going into the bathroom and I realized my shirt had just rid up exposing my stomach. I groaned and heard the tap running in the bathroom and Edward came out a few minutes later.

I really took a look around the room and realized, small bathroom, ancient TV that probably got one channel and a wooden chair and small table in the corner. It was kinda dirty but not the worst I'd ever seen. Edward sat down beside me his leg bouncing and he glanced at me before looking away. A loud crash came from under us and I realized it was nine o'clock the bar was probably open and it already sounded rowdy.

"Thirsty?" Edward turned to me with a smirk and I laughed before nodding.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, later update than usual but I've had a busy day and a pain in the ass doctors appointment. Boo. <em>

_So I was very nervous to post the last chapter (Chapter 21) and I rewrote it a bunch of times and I was so scared you would all hate it but the amazing response I've got makes me so overwhelmed with happiness, and I just wanted to thank you again to all my readers and my amazing reviewers. You girls are the best!_

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	23. Chapter 23

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 23<em>

* * *

><p>"You trying to get me drunk?"<p>

Edward and I had made our way to the bar and I left my white tank top and shorts on and he changed to jeans and a black button down. It was pretty casual and there were mostly people around Edward's age there and the music wasn't too loud either. Edward had also either made me or got me a fake ID which I was grateful for. We sat at a small table and he kept ordering rounds and we joked around and talked some. It was mostly joking from me, I wasn't ready to face reality. _Not yet._

"Maybe." Edward took a shot.

He definitely wasn't drunk nor tipsy, but I might just be a little tipsy. A man with black hair and light eyes was looking at me from the bar, he was no older than Edward and he offered a friendly smile. I was gonna go over and talk to him the alcohol giving me courage but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, dragging my stool closer and kissing my cheek. The man at the bar turned around to talk to a blonde beside him. _Did I just get cock-blocked?_

"Hey!" I nudged Edward away. He played all innocent. "I was gonna go talk to that guy and you made him think we're dating!" I growled.

"None of the guys here are good enough for you." He stared down at his drink and mumbled something I didn't catch.

I jumped from where I sat and smirked at Edward before finding a guy to do dance with. He had brown hair and grey eyes and he seemed nice enough. Edward could probably see us dance from where he sat and the guy with the grey eyes cupped my ass pulling me ruffly against him. _Definitely had a boner._

Next thing I knew I was being yanked from they grey eyed guys hands and out of the bar. Edward had a firm hold on my wrist and I struggled trying to break free but he was strong. He finally let go once we were outside in the parking lot and of course it had to be raining.

"What's your problem?" I said a little to loudly and shoved him.

"That guy was grabbing at you!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"So?" I challenged.

"I don't like guys grabbing at you, or looking at you.." He gritted his teeth and both his fists were clenched. "I want to be the holding you or looking at you."

"You can't just sweep me away when you don't like something! Stay away from me."

"I wont." He stepped towards me.

The rain was now soaked through both our clothes and of course you could see through my shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest and stormed away from his back to the bar. Who did he think he was? Taking me away from a guy I was dancing with.. _Wait. Did he just say he wanted to..?_ I looked up and I was almost back in the bar and I dropped my arms. I gasped turned back to Edward who was walking towards me at a brisk pace, rain pelting him. _Did he really mean it?_ He was almost at the bar and I jogged to him.

I threw my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my torso slightly lifting me as our lips connected. All the tense air around us snapping and we were frantic. My lips attacked his and he attacked right back. Edward backed us up until we were in the little alley next to the bar and I was against the wall and I brought one leg up and Edward lifted the other so they were wrapped around his hips and I gasped and moaned into his mouth. My hands pulled at the hair at the back of his neck and his hand grasped my own hair and other one was on my lower back.

Finally coming up for some air I gasped into the cool night as Edward left a trail of hot kisses from my jaw to my neck. I bucked my hips when he found that sensitive spot by my ear and nibbled.

"Edward!" I moaned.

He stilled and set me down on my feet backing up to the other wall. His face was unreadable and I felt like I had done something wrong. I stepped to him and kissed his jaw whispering his name. But he grabbed my arms lightly holding me back.

"I can't do this. We can't do this." He tried to catch his breath.

_Great. Rejection._

I fixed myself and the rain barely got in the alleyway so I wrung out my hair and shirt and made my way back towards the bar, practically stomping and I sniffled slightly.

"Bella, wait!" Edward tried to grab me.

"Don't touch me." I growled. "Don't come near me."

I went back into the bar seeing pretty much everyone was still there except a little more drunk. I order some shots and down them all, definitely passed that tipsy mark now. I was on the dance floor and a guy came up behind me and and grabbed my hips and swaying us both to the music. His hands tried to travel up my my body to my breasts but I pushed him away and he glared at me. I thought about Edward instantly and how he wouldn't take advantage of me. Yeah that's because he doesn't even like me.

Feeling sick I made my way out of the bar and found Edward sitting by the door and he got up and followed me as I stumbled towards our room. The rain still now letting up. My clothes clung to me and I shivered. So fucking cold. Edward had the key and he unlocked the door and he told me to go get into the shower but I ignored him and flipped him the bird. _Asshole._ So he went into the bathroom and slamming the door. I tore all my clothes off quickly and put on some black panties and my baggy '_Property of Phoenix_' t-shirt.

I lay down on the bed pulling the covers up to my chin and I almost stopped breathing when the bathroom door opened. There were two blankets on the bed and I felt him taking one off. Was he really going to sleep on the floor? I rolled over as he was about to grab a pillow from the bed. I got up onto my knees and grabbed him by his grey t-shirt. He got onto the bed and lay beside me practically on the edge. He turned off the lamp and it was almost dark in the room except for the dim light from the street lights coming through the window.

We both lay on our backs and I looked over at his face as he stared at the ceiling. He glanced over at me and the intensity in his eyes made my stomach flip and tingly feelings in my navel. He looked back towards the ceiling and I wondered why he didn't want me. _I was normal looking right?_ I don't know why but I was pretty sure it was the alcohol when I went over to his side and straddled him and kissed along his neck. He didn't move and I bit back tears. _I thought he liked me._

I flipped off him and lay on my side looking at him. Our arms grazing.

"Why do you hate me?" I whimpered.

"I've never hated you." He answered simply.

"I thought.. I-" I couldn't even say the words.

"Agents can't be emotionally involved in their cases. If I'm involved with the asset my position will be terminated." His voice was hard. "You are the asset, Bella."

A tear rolled down my face and rolled over onto my side facing the wall. It was quiet for awhile except for my sniffle. I felt Edward move slightly but not leaving the bed. Did that mean he does like me but his job forbids it? I was so confused and I was emotionally exhausted. I started to drift to sleep and I heard Edward whisper.

"If I'm removed from the case, I can't protect you Bella.. and I can't lose _you._"

* * *

><p><em>My sisters 2 kids are staying over for a few days and God if they interrupt your every moment, so that's why this is a little delayed. I regret offering to babysit even though I love my nieces they get into everything! Kids. *sigh* My boy says it's 'practice'.<em>

_Thank you my amazing readers and reviewers! Love you girls!_

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	24. Chapter 24

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 24<em>

* * *

><p>"Mm,"<p>

My head hurt slightly and my eyes felt funny and I also couldn't move because there was an arm wrapped around my body. I moved my head slowly to look over my shoulder to see Edward fast asleep. His hand lay across my stomach holding me to him and I sighed and relaxed into him for a moment, but then I remembered how I made a fool out of myself last night and I crawled out of his warm embrace.

I went to the bathroom and wanted to have a shower so I went to go get clothes from my suitcase. As I rummaged through my bag my cellphone fell out and hit my foot. It was turned off. My thoughts went to my Mother, Zachary, Rose and Emmett.. Jasper! I quickly turned it on to see all these missed calls and texts and it started ringing right in my hand. I answered it quickly to avoid waking up Edward.

"Hello?" I whispered, grabbing the first pair of sweats I saw on the chair in the room and slipping outside.

"Bella!"

"Jasper!" I practically squealed, my head pounded a bit.

"Where are you?" His sigh of relief was followed by panic in his voice.

"I'm.. on vacation." I said slowly not sure I could tell him what was going on.

"In another state? It's long distance for me.." Jasper was a little too perceptive.

"Yeah." I said quickly then changed the subject. "You're out of jail?"

"Ha yeah. I got a day and $250 charge." He chuckled and then it was quietly. "I'm going to get help, Bella."

"Jasper-"

"No, let me finish." He sighed. "I'm sick and tired of hurting the people around me and I'm tired of hurting myself."

"Jasper, I'm so proud of you."

I leaned against the wall outside and slid down bringing my knees to my chest.

"I won't be able to talk to you for awhile. That's part of the with-drawl and I won't be at school." _School. Damn it._

"I'm so happy that you're doing this." Tears wanted to leak from my eyes.

"You know, if you are in any kind of trouble.. I am always here for you." Jasper said seriously and I smiled as I had said the same words to him some time ago.

"You just get better for me. I love you Jazz."

"Love you too, Bells."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I stayed outside for awhile, but eventually got cold and stood up the sweats almost falling off me. These weren't mine.. I went back inside to see Edward, in his boxers and a t-shirt typing on his phone frantically. He looked up when he saw me immediately relaxing and slammed his phone down on the table pulling on his jeans.

"Where were you?" Edward growled.

"I was just outside." I hid my phone behind my back and tried to keep up the pants. "I wanted some fresh air." I shrugged.

"Well, get dressed. We're leaving." I slipped off the sweats and thank God the shirt was pretty long.

Edwards eyes bugged out of his head for a second but I handed him the sweatpants and grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. I was quick and Edward had already packed his stuff into the car and all to soon we were on the road again. To say it was awkward was an understatement. I tried sleeping, I tried reading and I tried listening to some oldies music but Edward didn't say a word about last night and it was driving me crazy.

"Sorry for kissing you last night." I said softly.

It was still quiet in the car as we drove down a two-lane back road with wide open fields surrounding it. Edwards knuckles turned visibly white as he gripped the steering wheel. He was mad. He didn't like me and he regretted it. All my insecurities surfaced and started gnawing at me. What would happen now? Would he let me get killed by assassins?

"I know you regret it-"

"You think I regret it?" His voice harsh.

"Well, yeah." I looked out the window. "You're really handsome and I'm just some plain girl-"

I squeaked when the car swerved to the side of the road, sending dust flying. I bit my lip and looked over to Edward who still gripped the steering wheel. He stared down at it.

"Don't.. say shit like that."

"Like what?" I was generally confused.

"You're beautiful."

Edward looked over to me, his green eyes dark. He didn't look so well. Under his beautiful eyes were dark circles and I hadn't noticed them before.

"I've made everything weird by liking you, but I don't regret the kiss." I said softly.

"I don't either," My heart swelled. "But it was a mistake." As soon as I felt that happy free feeling it was gone. "Don't move."

Edward got out of the car and I heard another car drive up and send pebbles flying. I heard talking but it was muffled because the windows were up and they were far away from the car. I chanced a look over my shoulder saw a man similar looking to Edward except his hair was sandy blonde and he was wearing a suit. Edward stood tense as he talked to the guy beside him, the guy on the other hand seemed relaxed but he wore sunglasses so I couldn't really gauge his mood.

All of a sudden something the guy had said set Edward off, and he shoved the blonde haired guy backwards and yelled at him before coming to get back into the car. The man got into his black truck and drove around us speeding away. Edward was furious and I was a bit scared that the man he was talking to wasn't a good guy.

"Who was that? What does he want?" I asked quietly.

"He has my sister."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about lack of update yesterday! I've been so busy and this one is short, sorry about that as well. I promise I will make it up to you all! I might start updating once or twice a week with longer chapters instead of updates everyday with short chapters. I haven't decided, but any input?<em>

_Thanks to my readers and my awesome reviewers! 200 reviews? I am so thankful. _

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	25. Chapter 25

**Not beta'd or pre-read.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 25<span>_

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?"<p>

Edward had pulled off the shoulder of the road and was now speeding down the road even more tense than before. I was so confused as to what was happening. I wasn't sure where the two of us were in this 'relationship' and I thought his sister was dead.

"My sister didn't die in that crash and I've been looking for her ever since. She works for the NSA and Sanctum has her."

"What is Sanctum?" I asked in a hurried tone.

"They're all the rogue agents, terrorists and more." He growled. "And they will only give me to her under one condition."

"What's the condition." I asked.

He glanced at me and shook his head. It was top-secret of course. He wouldn't tell me of course. We continued down the highway and we were both silent and Edward pulled over to a diner around six in a small ass town. We were given a small rounded booth and we both sat down and ordered.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Idaho." He took a sip of his beer.

"What about school?"

"You won't be going for now." He answered and I huffed.

"And my job?"

"You'll have to start handing out new resumes."

We ate in silence and we left in silence and then he found us a tiny motel and payed for a room. I wanted to cry by the time I sat down on the bed. He was ignoring me, he hated me and he regretted the kiss. We both changed into pajamas and lay down on the bed on top of the covers, with the light off. I was remembering what had happened the past few days.

I had a father out there somewhere and he wasn't a good guy. My mother obviously wasn't a nice person, but she was involved in something that was way over her head. Jasper had gone to jail and was now going to rehab and I was so happy for him. My one stress reliever of the day was working with Zach at Newtons and now I had no one to talk to and be care free with. Edward is a CIA agent and his sister was being held somewhere, and this was just all to much for me.

I didn't even know I was crying until Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He held me and I cried into his chest. I wasn't bawling but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Edward kissed the top of my head, my forehead, my tear stained cheeks, my nose and then my mouth very gently. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and wiped my face off on my shirt and propped myself up on him so I could look into his eyes.

His hands were on my back and my eyes searched his. Edward emerald eyes were dark as I climbed all the way onto his body and pushed my lips gently to his and pulled back. Then again harder, but this time he held me to him and rolled us over. His once hand laced through mine as he kissed my lips. I moaned lightly as his body pushed against mine. I wanted more, I felt like I needed more. The tingly feeling in my stomach told me that I definitely needed more.

My hand reached down on it's own accord reaching Edwards sweat pants elastic. He gasped and pulled back from my lips with wide eyes, his hand reached down to mind and pulled it back up before he fell beside me on the bed. Tears immediately filled me eyes, he didn't want me.

"What's wrong?" He pulled me to him, nuzzling my hair.

"You don't want me?" I was confused. One moment he was kissing me and the next pulling away.

He was quiet for a moment and then looked down into my eyes, searching.

"I do want you, Bella." He whispered. "Since the moment I first saw you, I've wanted nothing but you."

"But you said-"

"Anything I've said to tell you otherwise isn't true." Edward kissed me. "I'm CIA, Bella. I've been trained to hide my feelings and not show my true emotions. But I don't want to do that anymore, because _I want you_."

I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back. I don't remember falling asleep but when I did, I was in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p>I yawned when I woke up and slid out of Edwards arms going to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth to get rid of stinking morning breath and went to go lay back down with Edward. But I tripped on something and fell to the floor quietly. I looked up to see Edward hadn't moved and I held my breath trying not to curse as I held my foot.<p>

Looking down to see what had tripped me it was a briefcase. A metal one.

These things always lead to trouble and I knew I should just leave it. It was Edward's private information, but curiosity killed the cat. I opened it quietly and it was much like what was in his other one, but this one was organized and a gun sat on top. I moved the fun and grabbed the folder underneath. It read 'Swan Family'. I opened it of course and read what it said.

_Agent Cullen,_

_Do anything you can to gain the trust of Renee and Isabella to lure them into going with you to Phoenix and terminate them both once you receive the flash drive._

_SF._

I quickly closed the folder and put everything back the way it was. A tear leaked out of my right eye as I sat on the edge of the bed. I was so sure. I was so sure last night had changed everything and now everything was upside down again.

* * *

><p><em>Don't have time to reply to reviews tonight and I almost didn't have time to upload this. Don't say that I don't spoil you. <em>

_Let me know what you think!_

_Until tomorrow;_

_~sierraquinn_


	26. Chapter 26

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 26<em>

* * *

><p>"Fuck."<p>

I stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed after whispering profanity to myself and grabbed my cellphone out of my bag before running to the bathroom. I peeked at Edward who seemed to be fast asleep as I closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. I let out a breath I was holding and leaned my back against the thin wood door before dialing the one person I knew would have the best advice.

"Come on Jasper, pick up." I whispered, my leg bouncing impatiently.

The voice mail came on and I bit my lip, frustrated. I needed help. Then I remembered, Jasper wouldn't have his phone for quite awhile because he went to rehab. I was trapped. If I stayed with Edward he was going to brainwash me and kill me. I had to get out. I tried Jasper's phone one more time and got nothing so I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that taking Edward's car and possibly his gun was a good idea.

I opened the door and nearly screamed when Edward was standing there with a hard look on his face. His eyes flashed to my hand and grabbed my cellphone and ripped it out of my hand and look at it and back to me.

"Who were you calling?" He asked calmly.

"No one." I answered, looking down.

"_Who_ were you calling?" He asked again, but this time he yelled and took a step towards me.

"Jasper!" I squeaked. I was terrified.

He sighed and turned and started packing up everything. He took out stuff out to the car and I just sat on the bed practically shaking. Edward came back into the room and stood at the end of the bed, running a hand through his hair and practically glaring down at me. I bit my lip and stood up slowly looking into his eyes trying not to show weakness. It wouldn't matter though, he knew everything about me plus he is a trained CIA agent.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He growled, I bit my lip harder.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Sanctum can trace your calls from it's headquarters and then they will track you down and kill you." His face was inches from mine.

"I didn't know,-" Yet again he cut me off.

"Yes you didn't, because you are so naive and you aren't exactly aware of how one move you make can be fatal. You got to start paying attention, because if you don't, you'll get killed."

Edward grabbed my hand and lead me out to the car and put me in the passenger side before driving off down a barely used road. I barely caught the scenery because my eyes were cloudy with tears and I was trying not to visibly shake. I was in a car with him and he has a gun, what if he is just going to kill me? But he was right. I am naive, and I didn't know what to expect from all that was going on in this world of his. Spies wanted to kill me and my mother and father. Edward was ordered to kill me, but I couldn't be exactly sure if he would complete his mission.

I barely realized when the car pulled over and Edward tried to grab my hand. I stepped out of the car and slammed the door and started walking in the opposite direction. I had calmed down my crying and was now determined to get away from him. Even if I had to hitchhike. The pebbles crunched under my shoes and I heard Edward's door close.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward called out.

"Away." I replied.

"I'm sorry!"

I turned around and walked back to him as he stood beside the car. He has no emotion whatsoever on his face so it was hard for me to tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you!"

"Bella,-"

"No! I'm a stupid girl and like you said naive! I don't know how to deal with the fact my parents are spies, people want to kill me and you are a spy! How do I even process that?" I cried. "But I want to understand what's going on. I don't want to be oblivious to what you do and who you are. I just want to be apart of it because I like you-"

My rant was cut off by Edward's hungry kiss. His mouth against mine as he pushed me up against the car and I moaned into his mouth. My arms snaked around his neck and his hands found my hips and I threw all regard for him going to kill me out the window.

Edward groaned into my mouth as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. His hands gripping my hips tighter bringing my hips to him and I whimpered when I felt his need against me. I pushed my hips back to his as he cupped my ass and lifted me off the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist and I whimpered as I got a little friction, but I needed more. I pulled back to catch my breath and Edward nibbled my collarbone.

My hands decided to roam and explore his body. Roaming his biceps, back, chest and down to his.. manhood. I cupped him and he moaned into my neck and moved his lips back to mine kissing me frantically and bucked his hips forward as I removed my hand. I bucked my hips back to his and delicious friction was created and I whimpered.

"_Edward_."

I clung to him and my need was growing bigger. A car drove by horn blaring with a group of rowdy teenagers yelling obnoxious things out the window. Edward chuckled and backed away setting me on my feet. I blushed a deep red color and looked at my feet, but Edward brought a hand under my chin and lifted my eyes to his and kissed me gently. My eyes were stilled closed after he left and I smiled as he kissed me once more. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the passenger side of the car.

He cared. _He had to care._

Edward turned the car around and started driving in the opposite direction. I was confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled at my briefly.

"Home."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I've been horrible with updating. I'm moving and I am going back to work like full time. I apologize, but here it finally it! It's going to get more interesting soon ;) <em>

_I'm writing an Edward and Bella one-shot for Fandom for The Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. Go over to their blog and donate! It's a very good cause and you can even enter and write your own one-shot. You have until **September 15th**! _

_~sierraquinn_


	27. Chapter 27

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 27<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we're going home?"<p>

Edward chuckled when he saw me gawking. I was truly excited to be going home and if we were I may just have to kiss him. What would happen when we went home? Would my mother be there and would she know what was going on? I wondered about Jasper and how he was doing in rehab. I wondered about Zach and how much I missed him, how I missed our friendship. I could talk to him for hours about anything and everything, he's just so easy going and fun and I feel comfortable with him. I could tell him anything. I had a feeling though that if I told him that my parents were spies he would laugh in my face and probably not talk to me again, or maybe I would get in trouble. I had no idea if I was just allowed to tell people my parents were spies.

"I'm taking you back to Seattle. I think you should go back and finish your senior year." He said quietly.

"What about your sister, Edward?" I watched him stiffen as he clenched the wheel with both hands.

"They have her Phoenix."

"Is that where we were going?" I asked quietly. He didn't know that I knew.

"Yes, but I can't take you there because I won't be able to protect you." He said sadly.

My heart stuttered slightly. He wasn't going to kill me. These feelings were real.

I took off my seat belt and got up on my knees on the seat and leaned over the console and met my mouth with Edward's. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his one hand came up the base of my neck grasping my hair and I moaned softly and the car swerved a bit until it was pulled over. Edward had both hands on my face as he pulled me closer and his tongue ran along my lip and I opened my mouth slowly, allowing him access.

All to soon he pulled away and we were both left gasping for breath. I felt the red tint my cheeks and saw it ever so slightly in Edward's too. I pecked him quick once more and then he started driving again. I wasn't sure where the hell we were, but I knew we were closer to Washington. The landscape had changed but it got dark and it would be another night at a motel for us.

I was trying to sleep and I opened the glove box expecting to see my earplugs, but then I remembered this wasn't my car. Instead I saw two guns and and some syringes. My eyes widened and I looked to Edward.

"Relax, they're only tranquilizers." He rolled his eyes. I mimicked him and we laughed.

Edward found us a cheap motel and we ate out before heading back to our room and taking our bags inside.

There were two double beds and I got changed and climbed into one of the beds covering myself and shivering a bit. It had gotten so cold out. I hated autumn. Edward went and got on a t-shirt and kept his boxers on and I expected him to climb into the opposite bed but to my surprise and delight he climbed in beside me and brought my body to his. I sighed comfortably and snuggled up to his chest and reached my lips to his. He rolled us so instead of me being on him, he hovered me and he kissed me gently.

_I wanted more._

He was kissing me as if I was made of glass and would break any second. I wanted the passion we had earlier and I was getting frustrated with this constant need every time he did something like smile at me, bite his lip and kiss me. I tried to deepen our kiss but he wouldn't let me do it. I wasn't getting upset. I pushed his shoulders so he fell onto his back and little did Edward know that I was only wearing panties and a tank-top. I straddled him which caused him to groan in pleasure.

My hips moved on their own accord and rocked against his. With the tiny piece of my panties and the thin material of his boxers not much was left to the imagination. Edward groaned out as I rocked against him and he grabbed my hips trying to still me and sat up.

"Bella, no." He growled as I still rocked slightly in his grasp.

"Please, _Edward_.." I moaned.

I leaned forward crashing my lips to his and wrapping my hands in his soft hair. He hadn't shaved recently and I loved the feel of his scruff against me. I had distracted him with my heated kisses and his hands loosened slightly and I rocked causing him to moan and he rolled us so I wasn't on him anymore and we were both on our side. I sighed miserably at the loss and Edward had his eyes closed trying to regain composure. I leaned forward and kissed around his neck and up his jaw, nipping him slightly.

"Bella, please," He whimpered. "I don't want.."

"You don't want me?" I asked sadly. Tears filled my eyes and I rolled on my back.

"Believe me, I want you. I want you so bad, Bella. But not here in some shitty motel room."

"I want it, Edward." I whispered nervously. I had never been this forward with a guy before.

"I'm not good for you Bella." He sat up in bed.

"Yes you are. You're perfect." I tried to pull him back to bed.

He pulled on some jeans and paced in front of me, his hands assaulting his hair.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm a spy I live the most dangerous life. I mean the only family I have is my sister and look what they've done to the rest of my family? Killed them all!" He yelled at me. Tears streamed down my face. "You'll be another thing they can take from me. If the General knew about our relationship she would remove me from the case maybe revoke my badge.." He paced angrily.

I had my arms wrapped around my legs as the tears streamed down. I thought we had made progress. But this spy training was rooted so far in him and I could never guess his next step. It was always a surprise, and that scared me. Edward looked at me and growled and grabbed his jacket before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Laying down on the bed sleep took me even though I didn't want it too.

I don't know what time or what was going on in his head, but Edward had returned and I could see out the window it was still dark. Edward wrapped an arm around me and I relaxed into his touch and turned to face him. My face inches from his I smelt the alcohol on his breath and smiled sadly.

"To get my sister back you want to know what the condition?" He slurred.

"Yes, Edward."

"I would have to give them you, Bella. To get Alice I would have to give them you." He said in a pained voice.

"Oh, Edward.." I cupped his cheek.

"To begin with it was just the mission. I was trying not to let myself get attached to you. I was taking you to Phoenix to give you to Sanctum." He nuzzled my hair and I almost whimpered. He was going to kill me. "You know why?"

"No, Edward. Why?" I sobbed slightly.

"I told you how your father went rogue right?" I nodded my head. "Well he killed my family. He fucking killed them. I survived by some miracle and I've spent my whole life planning my revenge." He held me tighter a I tried to slip away from him. "I became CIA so that could be my cover even though I was out to kill the people who killed my family."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I was going to take you to Sanctum, bring Charlie out of hiding with the flash drive and once I had it I was going to kill you in front of him and then your mother and then him last." He ignored my question and it was almost like he was talking to himself.

I pulled out of his grasp and to the other side the bed and I was trying to keep myself together.

"But I can't do that, because I've fallen in love with you." He murmured like it was nothing and I sobbed.

"Edward.." I whispered.

"Sleep, Bella." He sighed and pulled me to him.

I grumbled but closed my eyes and snuggled into his side, sleep taking me way to quickly.

* * *

><p><em>It's been two days and I feel awful, but I got writers block and work is a priority. But I hope this makes up! Fluff and answers! There are probably still more questions but more answers are soon to come :)<em>

_Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!  
><em>

_~sierraquinn_


	28. Chapter 28

**Not beta'd.**

**This story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 28<span>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Edward<em>."

I was sitting in a chair beside the bed watching her sleep. Bella roll onto her back and watching her breathe evenly as she slept gave me time to think. It was the fact that my name left her lips in a moan that caught my attention. I knew she was frustrated. I was frustrated as well, but she deserved better.

All I kept thinking about was last night, how I had told her everything. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have told her anything, but me being stupid let myself get emotionally attached to her and I felt like I couldn't lie to her. I had to tell her the truth. The thing was that was only half the truth. There was so much more she didn't know, and she did not need to find out. But I guess it was only a matter of time.

My cellphone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly went into the bathroom closing the door quietly and answering it.

"Agent Cullen," My General breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you, General?" I asked kindly, I was already on thin ice.

"I don't have time for small talk, Agent Cullen, nor do I have interest for it." She said in a even tone. "Sanctum will find you, Agent.. but not if I find you sooner."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe and get her to trust me-"

"That is bullshit, Cullen!" She yelled. "Without my orders you skipped town with the asset and we have lost track of Renee!"

"I'm sorry-" I tried to explain.

"As of this moment you are considered rogue, Agent Cullen. You are also off the case-"

I ended the call, hearing enough and I smashed the phone off the side of the sink. This couldn't be happening. My head pounded and I stormed out of the hotel room for the second time in 24 hours. I got in my car and went to a local coffee shop in the small town we were in. I drove back and tried to figure everything that was going on in my head. Bella was still sleeping when I got back.

She looked so beautiful. She was always beautiful. I don't deserve her, but I'm so selfish that I don't want anyone else to have her. The only rule is you don't get attached to an asset or fall in love. I had done both and now she knew, but did she love me? I tugged at my hair with all these thoughts bouncy around in my head. I hadn't told anyone I loved them since I lost my family and now the one person I never thought I say it to was laying there in front of me, my name leaving her lips and a content sigh as she rolled on her side.

I smiled and climbed in beside her, my arm wrapping around her middle and bringing her back to my chest. As if she knew I was there with her she said my name again and her hips circulated hitting my groin. I bit back my groan of pleasure as she did it once more. She was so sexually frustrated and that was entirely my fault. Obviously I was more experienced than her and knew how to deal with these feelings but she didn't know what was happening. I knew from her file she had never had a boyfriend or been sexually active. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear. She stretched out as she awoke and giggled as I nipped her neck.

Bella sighed and relaxed into my body and my hand was pressed into her stomach. I don't know what came over me but I ran my hand to her navel, making her shudder, then back up to her stomach. To her navel, grazing the elastic of her panties, and back up to her stomach. She whimpered as my fingers dipped under the elastic and back up. Each time a little bit farther. I was getting her worked up and she was working me up. Her gasping and whimpering with straight to my member, making me throb. Her hips moved trying to make my hand go where she needed it, but I continued to tease and moved my hand away.

Her hips went backwards and grazed my erection making me groan and I nibbled her ear as I continued to tease her. Tired of my torture her hand reached around to grab the waistband of my sweats. I gasped and knew where she was going to go once she got in there. So I quickly moved my hand down and grazed her center and she moaned. Her hand fell away and I smiled with victory as my hands pressed on her center over her panties.

I made quick work with pushing them over her hips and teased her bare opening with my finger. I tried not to smile as she squirmed under my touch. I was the one her made her squirm. I was the one who made her moan with pleasure. She's mine.

Inserting a finger, she moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with my hand. I inserted a second finger and she started to pant. Her leg raised up so I could get better access and her hands grasped at the sheets beneath us.

"Edward!" She gasped.

Moving my fingers faster and harder I felt her walls clench around me and she cried out, her body rising from the bed. The waves of her orgasm washing over her. After she reached her climax she fell back onto the bed, spent. She sighed in content and turned to we were chest to chest. My fingers slid from her and I wiped them on the sheets before pushing her down onto her back and kissed her lips roughly. I was worried I was being to forward at first but she responded by wrapping her hands around my neck.

_God I loved when she did that_.

My erection pressed against her thigh and I wanted nothing more than to take this further, but I was already pushing it.

"What was that for?" She breathed once I pulled away.

I shrugged and sat up on the bed and reached over to the box of pastries I had bought from the coffee shop and grabbed a cupcake with pink icing and sprinkles. I held it in front of her smiling as she raised a brow but fought to keep her smile at bay.

"Happy birthday, beautiful."

Kissing her lips, I pulled back and watched her expression change from confused to.. embarrassed? She took the cupcake from my shyly and took a bite moaning as she chewed and swallowed. My mouth hung open as I watched her. I had no idea why it turned me on. Maybe I just wanted her mouth on- Lets stop while we are ahead Eddie.

Bella sat the cupcake on the nightstand and sat up in front of me and cupped me through my sweatpants. I jerked backwards falling onto my back on the bed and with a groan as she straddled me. She moved her hips in a circular motion and God.. wasn't this woman even sated? My hands went to her hips stilling her and she growled. I almost changed my mind right then and there. She was so incredibly sexy.

"Let me return the favor." Bella said in a voice like velvet. I practically whimpered as she kissed along my jaw.

"As much as I'd like you too, we have to get out of here."

Bella huffed and flopped off of me and gathered her things and went to the shower. Rolling my eyes as she stomped off I tried to think of things to calm myself down. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and felt how cold it was outside and pulled on a sweater. I packed our things in the car and Bella emerged from the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was slightly damp from her shower. She simply wore lip gloss with no other make-up and she looked gorgeous. Her blue jeans clung to her in the right ways and she was hiding the rest of herself under a baggy hoodie.

As we headed back to Washington Bella ate her cupcake and stared out the window. I could feel how tense it was in the car but I didn't what to do. I said things last night that I couldn't take away, but she did deserve to know the truth. She probably thought I would still kill her or worse she thought I was using her. I would never do either. I could see out of the corner of my eye her mouth would open and close as if she was going to ask me a question but it never came.

As we entered Washington Bella fell asleep and I smiled at how peaceful she looked.

I totally intended to take her back to her house but the car I saw in the driveway made me uneasy and I quickly turned the car around and racked my brain for places to take her where no one would find us. Where no one could hurt her. Where she could be safe. Where we could be alone. I felt myself smile as I thought of the exact place and pushed down on the gas pedal, trying to bring us closer to our destination faster.

The sky was getting dark as we arrived to the cabin and the lake glistened from the setting sun. Bella woke as I parked the car and we climbed out and walked towards the edge of the lake and I grabbed her hand and pulled her close as we watched the sun set.

* * *

><p><em>I honestly don't know how long it's been, but it's been WAY to long and I apologize for that. Work is my main priority and real life for my family is very bad right now. <em>

_This chapter has been written for awhile and I wanted to write more but I'm in a rut right now. I was also nervous about posting it because that's the first 'lemony' thing I've ever written. I sincerely hope you enjoy for those who are sticking with me. _

_Thank you! You guys are amazing with all your kind reviews and your story alerts and favorites._

_~sierraquinn_


	29. Chapter 29

**Not beta'd**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 29<span>_

* * *

><p>"She isn't here?"<p>

Edward and I had walked through the house to make sure it was safe and it was. I was scared that my mother would be here and she would put an end to this. I wasn't ready to let go of Edward yet. Probably never. I was finally just letting myself get attached to him because I trusted him and it felt like he was opening up more to me.

"No. She lied about coming here. Renee was actually on her way to Florida. To do what? I don't know.."

Edward was all stealth mode in the house acting all nervous and I thought it was hilarious. He didn't of course. After everything was all clear and everything in the house was working and intact we drove into Port Angeles to pick up some groceries. I had my hair up in a pony and sunglasses on indoors and Edward had sunglasses as well and his hood up. He was positive that someone was tracking us and I knew he was just being ridiculous.

It was a little late but we found one of those 24 hour grocery stores. I pushed that cart along the aisles and Edward made sure he always had a hand on me. Whether it was hand on my shoulder, arm, waist or just holding my hand he was constantly touching me. Edward only let go when he went off on his own and we met at the checkout. The kind lady at the cashier smiled at us and a young boy helped bagged our groceries.

We made it back to the cottage in no time.

After I unpacked with some help from Edward I went into the living room to see what he was doing. I smiled when I noticed the fireplace was lit up and Edward sat in front of it with a blanket, his arms open for me. I jumped into his lap and he held me close to him as we watched the fire.

"Tell me about your mother, Edward."

I don't know where it came from but it just flew out of my mouth without me thinking.

"Esme," He sighed. "My mother was very beautiful and stubborn, but she had a very kind heart." I squeezed his hand. "She was a lot like you."

We talked for awhile longer but Edward eyes started drooping and I knew he must be exhausted from driving all day so I dragged him up to one of the rooms and he climbed into the double bed and held his arms out for me. I smiled and crawled into his embrace and snuggled into him. Edward was asleep in no time but I felt fully rested from all the sleep I had in the past few days. I admit I slept for a few hours and the rest of the time I lay there tracing his toned arms wrapped around me and memorizing his face.

The sun started to rise and I climbed from Edward's arms reluctantly and grabbed his big hoodie and stepping out into the chilly November air and making my way towards the dock. I wanted to dip my toes in the water as I sat on the edge, but I knew it was way to cold for a swim. Instead I watched the sunrise and wrapped my arms around myself. Birds chirped around me and the wind made the trees sway and the water splashed gently when the fish jumped around.

I then heard a crash from inside the house and I quickly got to my feet and raced up to the porch. I was expecting to see Edward on the ground hurt with an assassin hovering over him and then jumping for me. Not that I didn't have faith in Edward, it's just he kept saying how powerful these people were.

"Bella?" I heard Edward yell frantically somewhere in the house.

"Edward?" I walked into the kitchen thinking he might be in there.

Edward's heavy steps reached the kitchen and his eyes were wide with panic and his hair was everywhere. I bit my lip because he looked delectable right at this moment.

"Where were you?" He said in a rushed tone taking steps towards me and anger appeared in his eyes.

"I was watching the sun rise.. at the dock." I murmured and backed up until I was against the counter.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was that they got you?" His whispered once he was inches away from my face.

Glancing my body up and down to make sure there was no injuries I grasped the zipper of the hoodie feeling shy. The way he looked at me made me feel loved and wanted.

I stared up into his eyes and he suddenly leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a hungry kiss. I gasped, startled by it but my hands soon found their way to his shoulders. His hands however found the zipper to his hoodie and after quickly unzipping it and sliding it off his hands roamed under my tank top. I pressed my body impossibly closer to his because I didn't want it to end, but Edward was unpredictable and he could end it at any moment.

Edward's hands grasped my hips and lifted me up to the counter without breaking our kiss. I could feel him and the need inside me was overtaking my body and my rational thinking. I let my hands drift up to his hair and raked them through causing a groan to leave his lips. We pulled apart when my stomach rumbled with hunger. Both chuckling we looked through the groceries we got and made something to eat and sat in the breakfast nook in the far corner of the kitchen.

"Will my life ever go back to normal?" I asked picking at my scrambled eggs with a fork.

_Forks. I missed it._

"I can't promise you anything, because I don't want to hurt you." He slid his eggs around on his plate. "I hope that you can go back to your normal life."

"What about you? After this is all done?" I didn't want to know the answer if it was bad, but I couldn't stop the question. "Will there be a you and me?"

"There it is always another mission Bella. I will never be able to stay in one place." Edward shook his head, frustrated with himself.

"So after this we are over?" I couldn't stop the weak sound in my voice. The heartbreak.

"I didn't say that."

"Quit."

"I can't." The pain showed in his voice.

"I'll become CIA then." I said determinedly.

"No." He growled. "I don't want that life for you."

"There is no way we can even be together then. Do you even want me?"

Edward didn't answer and I stood abruptly. My fork dropped down to my plate with a loud clang as I left the kitchen. I stomped up the stairs to the guestroom and was going to walk out onto the balcony, but it was pouring rain. So I flopped onto the bed and covered my body with the blankets and let the tears fall. How had we made all this progress and now we were back at square one _again?_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter has taken so so soooo long to put up. I've had this written for more than 2 weeks and I wanted to write a longer chapter but what I have planned for the story next wouldn't fit or work and I was dealing with writers block. Also I have work, my sister is going through a terrible divorce &amp; my boyfriend and I are moving into a house. Lots of stuff going on and I know you probably don't care about my excuses, but I promise I will try to be better and get chapters up.<em>

_ Also, sorry for not replying to reviews, I feel so awful. I'll do better! Also this is obviously not beta'd and I didn't even pre-read, try to ignore my mistakes. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking in there, and having to wait this long. I love you guys! .. I say also waaay to much.  
><em>

_Until next time;_

_~sierraquinn  
><em>


End file.
